Vulnerability is a sin
by aragon asten
Summary: Tenten hides a past no one knew ofa past filled with blood and betrayal, a dangerous love that posseses her still. Can Neji come to a reconciliation with his own, to help her accept hers? A nejiTenten fanfic...
1. Maelstrom

**Vulnerability is a sin**

A/n: This is my first try at Neji/Tenten fanfiction... If you don't like it , well, don't read it.

Who cares? I don't... By the way, special thanks to syaoran no hime, and neji (eyes of revenge)! They were my inspirations when I made this piece of fic. Thanks guys! I really love you... Well...here goes...

She had already resigned herself to the fact that she would always love him. And that was especially hard, considering the fact that he was an emotionless beast, and the only emotions he ever displayed ranged from mild disgust to deep-seated range.

Long ago, she had tried to suppress everything and bury them deep inside of her. But she found out that that she didn't have the heart to. Maybe it was because she lacked the courage, or the will power, something Neji-sama would have despised her for if he found out she lost it. So Tenten opted for the road less traveled, the lesser of all evils, and that is, to just remain.

But one day, she saw something that she wasn't supposed to see. She didn't know how she managed to see it, but she knew that image would forever be etched in her mind. It was Neji...

Neji crying... Neji alone... Neji pouring out all his anguish to the strangest girl she could imagine...Hyuuga Hinata...

At first, it was the strangeness of the scene that hit her, then, the utter impossibility of it all. Then came a sharp stab of jealousy, which was soon replaced by the sheer fact of Neji, vulnerable, hitting her in the head like dead lead. That thought gave the hardest blow. Simultaneously, her knees buckled, her limbs froze-all she could was to stare. She stood there rooted to the spot with one thought in her mind-Neji, why??

Then suddenly, as if he felt her presence ten feet away, he turned his head to hers, and looked at her. That look brought the heat back to her feet. It was hatred. It was as if he hated the thought of her being there, and as if he blamed her for seeing him like this, as if everything had been her fault. That made her muscles tighten, that made her muscles move. Turning around, she started to run. She run so fast, he wouldn't have the chance to see her--to run so fast so that she would not see him, and he wouldn't have the chance to hurt her again.

Tenten, stood in front of the mirror, gazing at her reflection. Neji called her a while ago, letting her know the time of the practice at the woods later. Following a quick leap of her heartbeat, she started to ready herself, both physically and emotionally.

After a few hours of trying to erase the scene from her mind, she finally managed to. And now, standing in the little shower room, she contemplated how vulnerable, she now looked.

She was wearing only her bathrobe, fresh from bath, pale rosy skin peaking from the inside of the thin cloth, and her long hair hung in a damp mass about her shoulders, water still flowing out from them, wetting her cheeks, shoulder and the floor beneath her.

She didn't like this look-in fact, she despised it. It represented everything she must lose to win in this rat race to excellence. And this was something that was hers alone, something no one must see, something she must always hide, she thought firmly. Then suddenly, a new thought dawned on her. And she grinned. "Neji-sama", she whispered softly, "We do have something in common, aside from training techniques-something both were trying to hide" Then, she placed her hand upon the cold mirror's surface, tracing her features, while she idly thought about her beloved Neji, and coming in terms with this new aspect of his personality. Then it hit her. Suddenly, like a blow from behind.

Memories, old ones. Old thing she was still trying to hide.

A girl lonely... A girl left by everyone who cared... A girl shattered because of her own stupidity and vulnerability... A girl taken advantage of...

BLOOD

A soft gasp escaped Tenten's lips. Blood was pouring of her broken fist, flowing freely from the numerous wounds. Then, in slow motion, she gazed at the mirror in front of her.

It was shattered.

Broken to many pieces while also revealing her shattered face.

A sob escaped her.

Soon, tears began to pour from her eyes... "No," she grimaced, "no"

Limping from the little tiled room, she crept towards her room, and sat in the corner, and started to cry... "Damnit... not today...not now...I don't wan't to feel this," she pleaded to herself.

No one could save her anymore, she thought. Maybe Neji-san, but Tenten didn't want to him to see her lying here, vulnerable... No one... She was alone.

Neji stood outside Tenten's gate, waiting for her to come out for their routine training for that evening. He lingered there, out in the open sun, letting its warmth, envelope him all over, relaxing his body, soothing his mind. It was a lovely afternoon. The sun's last golden rays melted in the evening, slowly changing to dusk. Yet, it still cast a glow over everything bathing everything in velvety-gold. He felt the calm seep over him, and standing there moving no muscle, he waited for her to come out...............

And waited...and waited...and waited until a very irritated crease decorated his forehead and a scowl played upon his eyes.

"Stupid girl... lack of responsibility...training...discipline..." he sighed angrily and turned around to leave, muttering a string of curses directed at the absent girl he had so patiently waited for. Striding across, the opposite side of the street, he rudely kicked a stone towards the pavement. Perhaps, offended by the insult, the stone bounced back from the concrete and hit him at a sensitive spot in his lower body area.

"SHIT!!"

"Damn it..."

"Stupid stone"

Limping towards the sidewalk, he now cursed himself for letting his temper get away with him. He seated himself at a corner, and waited for the pain to subside. Sitting there, he looked at the window of her two story apartment.

"Strange..." he suddenly said. It was dark. No light seemed to come from the inside. It was if no one was home. And that was peculiar, he thought. He called her a while ago, and he knew she was home. He also knew she hated the dark, event though she tried to hide it. And he knew she would never let the lamps go out-whether she was at home or not.

Standing up he walked towards her gate, curiosity getting the better of Neji and his conscience. Using his 360o byakugan vision, he scanned the whole area for witnesses. Seeing none, he used his chakra, to break the lock. Scan again. Left, right. No one. was there.

Taking a deep breath, he sneaked inside.

"It's dark here...," he said, unconsciously voicing his thoughts out loud. Making his way across the furniture inside the living room, he glanced around.

"No one..."

He peeked inside the kitchen.

"No one here also..."

Then, it was the closet's turn. No one was there, too.

"This is useless," he muttered in frustration. Once again berating himself for letting his curiosity get away with him, he was just about to leave, when he saw something in the bathroom door he hadn't noticed before. It was blood.

His eyes widened in alarm. He scanned around for more clues, and he saw another and another... He followed the marks until he reached the door of her bed room. There were traces of it in the door knob. Quickly, he alerted his senses, and opened the door.

And he saw her. But no one could have prepared Hyuuga Neji for the sight that beheld him.

Tenten lay crouched in the corner, like a bloody fetus. Blood flowed profusely from her wound. Her long hair lay about like a dark veil that shielded her face, her shoulder's and touched the red gashes on her fist, dying it's tips a black-red.  
It was pure instinct that made Neji rush to her side, considering the shock she gave him. Kneeling down, he shook her and demanded fiercely, "Tenten, what happened?!"

She didn't answer, and only lay still. This made him panic, his eyes glittered in fear.

"Answer me, damn it!" This time, he pushed her hair away from her face, took her chin between his fingers and gazed at her, forced her to meet his gaze. It was only then, did he notice that tears were running freely across her cheeks, her eyes swollen, as if due to nonstop crying, and her eyes trembling in fear.

He drew back. Did she frighten him? He realized that he had forced his entry, and barged in here, like a frenzied animal. The idea stupefied Neji, and he just sat there, looking at her, dazed.

Tenten saw Neji, as if seeing through the eyes of an underwater swimmer.

After getting inside the room, she crouched into a ball, shut her eyes, and tried block all the images that were clawing their way to her existence. But they wouldn't leave. And they tore her inside out, screaming at her, laughing at her useless existence. Then, he came.

Like a dream.

She was fighting the pain, which was tearing across her wounded fingers, crying because of the nightmares, and feeling so lost and alone.

Then his face suddenly appeared in front of her, and she realized that his hand held her chin.

She gasped softly in surprise

"Neji!" she thought wildly. "Neji was here."

Of all people, Neji saw her in this sick state, he who she wanted to hide it from, most of all.

In sudden panic and fear, her lips trembled. She waited for the sudden lash of his tongue, and eyes, rebuking her for this display of weakness. She waited, and waited.

And saw none.

In a sudden burst of relief, she threw herself in his arms, clutching his shirt tightly against her.

She buried her face against his chest, wetting his shirt and surprising the boy tremendously.

With his two hands, he gingerly held her. Breaking out of his daze, he managed to say, a word of comfort: "It's alright..."

Then, to his complete shock, he felt her go completely still...

Tenten had suddenly fainted.


	2. Musings after the storm

  
  
**Vulnerability is a sin**

A/n: (sniff! sniff!) I never realized getting reviews was THAT great...

Well... thanks everyone... I really appreciate it!

--------------------------------

Tenten woke up to the sound of a kettle boiling. Her senses unfolding, she felt her skin prick up and form goose bumps because of the air that had suddenly become musky and warm. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room- a place that was so unfamiliar.

"Where, am I?" she managed to croak. Tilting her head up, she scanned the place for other signs of life.

None.

Only the faint reminiscence of old rococo furniture, sterile and sanitized walls common in the Hidden villages hospitals.

"Hospital?" she wondered. "Why was she in a hospital?"

Confused. She was so strangely confused. She was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, except she was already wide awake. At least her eyes were. Her brain still hadn't caught up, yet.

Bracing her body up, she used her arm as a support. Raising herself, she cringed. Pain shot daggers into her arms, making her dizzy

Glancing at the source of her vertigo, she looked down to notice her right, hand bandaged and stitched up, black, blue and purple.

Turning blue herself, memory hit her in full force.

"Damn it!" she swore. A loud, and rather profane string of curses escaped through her lips, and was heard outside in the hospital hallway.

"Who is she? Isn't the mental ward in the left side of the building?" said a random nurse.

"I don't know... All I know is that she came here with that gorgeous young man, all banged up and bloody..."

"Really? uhh...I didn't see..."

Inside the room, Tenten continued to stare at space, thinking absently, thoughts drifting in and out, streaming throughout her consciousness.

She was calm now.

A while ago, she wasn't. If truth be told, she had come so close to a serious nervous breakdown all due to the fact that Hyuuga Neji had seen her in the worst possible scenario-a situation where she became so weak.

Looking wildly about her, she searched the room for signs of Neji-sama...

None...

Letting out a big sigh of relief, she relaxed her whole body, and it fell in the bed with a big thump.

"Thank god...I still have time to brace myself...," she whispered. All tension relieved from her body, she now even managed to grin.

"Typical of Neji... To just dump me in the hospital..."

Closing her eyes, she let her smirk grow wider.

"_No dreams of me lying in his lap, nursing me... no worried Neji... no dark, concerned, beautiful eyes."_

Her eyes opened wide.

Disturbing thoughts again, she decided. Then, she laughed half-heartedly...

"Love's driving me crazy... Neji's making me think strange visions like these..."

After that, she relaxed again, letting the hot air enter her body, refusing to let its pungent and disgustingly divine fragrance to infiltrate her nose.

"Disgusting..." she said, while wrinkling her nose.

Who decided to torture her in this manner?, she wondered as she listened to the steady tick-tock of the infirmary clock.

With all these randomness in mind, she drifted back to sleep...

Then woke up!!

Some one had barged in through the door.

"Neji?" she suddenly thought, while starting to panic. Her heart was leaping in all directions, as she tried to get up to face the boy.

"Tenten?"

"..."

It was Rock Lee.

"Hellooo! I thought you were still asleep!!"

Tenten sighed..._false alarm_

"Well? What do you want?"

"Oh!! I just came here to visit you..." ---flashes weird grin-----

"...and to refill that kettle of special herbs..."

Tenten gasped in surprise

"whoa!! Waitaminute!!! You mean..."

"...specially designed to heal 1000 kind of injuries present today" ----hops happily to the counter---------- "Gai-sensei told me that when he heard you were sick!! HE told me it could heal-"

"Get that thing out my room!!"

"-heal stomach ache, digestion, toothache, a loose bowel, warts-

"Get out of this room, Rock Lee!! Or I'll..."

"accumulated earwax, boils, arthritis, rheumatitis, halitosis..."

"AAAaaaargh!!!!!!"

Tenten screamed in utter dismay, while she silently wished for the earth to swallow her up, or better for the earth to swallow Rock Lee.

It was no use. The heavens had no pity for her.

Rock Lee just kept on talking and talking, and talking......

Back in the hallway.

"Hey, the weird girl in room 101 has found a companion..."

"Is it the cute one?" asked the acne embedded nurse.

"No... another weirdo..." replied the wart encrusted fat one.

"uh... that's a pity..."

"yeah...it sure is..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stood on one of the village's remote bridges.

Just staring at the ripples in the waters below him, he didn't seem to notice the loud hustle and bustle of the mass striving to get the last coin to feed their families before the sun gave out.

It wasn't as if he didn't mind their presence. In fact, they quite irritated him, and in normal circumstances, he would have already left, refusing to spend one second in this inferior crowd.

But now, Neji had his thoughts to occupy him.

Naturally, he was thinking about Tenten.

Tenten-that strong, cold, ice princess that had been accompanying him and Rock Lee for many years now since they had passed Ninja academy.

That same girl, he saw shrinking from him, that same girl who embraced him so tightly, and suddenly fainted away to cap it all.

Strange, he thought... very odd...

It was as if in one afternoon, all his views about that girl changed.

It was all because of the fact that he had never, or even imagined to see her in this position. He couldn't quite place what he felt about it.

He felt...weird.

He walked towards the railing, and turned his face towards the wind, letting its harsh fingers strike him over, and over again, all the while enjoying it.

He and Tenten loved this. Both enjoyed the challenge nature offered them.

Many training nights were spent just listening to storm brewing in the far west.

He closed his eyes.

And, he sighed. "I'll just wonder later..."

But suddenly, he bowed his head down low, as if troubled.

"That feeling again...weird..."

His hand crept to his chest, and he thumped it as if to stop the thoughts that were coming in from the outside, thoughts he tried his best to hide from...

His eyes opened and it darkened.

It's coming now..., he thought, any moment.

And he turned around.

But it wasn't him.

It wasn't who he expected, rather, someone else. It was Rock Lee.

"Neji..."

"What is it?", he asked.

"Neji...I..." Rock Lee slowly said, as if he hesitated to say the words. "...umm"

"What?" NEji asked again trying to curb his impatience.

"Well... umm... I...she..." Rock Lee suddenly stopped.

"What is it damn it!!" Neji growled in intolerance.

Finally, Rock Lee found the words.

"Neji...Tenten's missing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Frustrations in the wind

**Vulnerability is a sin**

A/n: Thankee everyone for the wonderful reviews!!! I really didn't expect any...but here you are! Well...I don't mind if you give me flames, violent reactions or death threats...all that matters is that you continue to read this humble fic. Thank you!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Neji...Tenten's missing."_

Those words brought Neji to a stand still. He just stood there, frozen, unable to move. As Rock Lee stood beside him, he noticed the different emotions that played across his face. In disbelief, he saw what seemed to be panic, frustration, then, a great anger pass across Neji's usually calm countenance. The imperturbable Neji was soon losing his control.

That unnerved Rock Lee a bit.

Then before he knew it, he realized that Neji was already gone. Neji was running in the opposite direction, and going about in full speed.

"Neji... Wait!!" Rock Lee yelled as he tried to follow the other boy.

"Wait for me..."

Meanwhile, Neji kept on running. He didn't answer. In fact, his brain did not seem to register Rock Lee's presence all along. All he could think about was one thing---and all his emotions seem to explode on that one thought:

_Find Tenten..._

He continued to run, going about in no direction at all, until finally his common sense took over. And he stopped. Rock Lee, who had been desperately chasing him, slammed him right from the behind.

"Oww!! That hurts Neji..." Rock Lee yelled, "Why did you stop?!!"

Neji didn't answer. He only stood there; his head low, panting softly, more because of the emotional overload than exhaustion. He only stayed in that state; while Rock Lee stood beside him in great confusion and wondering what on earth happened to _the great_ Hyuuga Neji to change him into _this_.

After a few more minutes, Neji, finally looked up.

"What happened?" was the first words he said.

"YOU ran!! Didn't you remember??" Rock Lee replied, definitely confused.

"NO...I mean...what happened...to her......"

"To Tenten?"

Neji lay, motionless for a while, still out of breath.

Then, he said "Yes...to Tenten..."

After hearing that question, Rock Lee, grew silent, as if gathering his thoughts, then, when he looked ready, he said, "I visited her a while ago..."

"You told me she was sick, so I came there, and I gave her Gai-sensei's world famous herb extract..."

"What do you mean, herb extract?" Neji inquired, a frown creasing his brow.

"OH!! Sir Gai's World Famous 101 Herb extract... He said it could heal about a hundred illnesses ranging from toothache, varicose veins, Arthritis, tuberculosis..."

"AAaaarggh!! Shut Up! Just continue with the blasted story!!"

"Ah well...I found her conscious, the second time I came, and she looked pretty normal. But when I came back she was gone."

"That's all?"

"No...I looked for her outside the building...but she wasn't there...

I started to get worried, especially when the nurses found this thing in her bedside." Rock Lee, then, handed Neji a roll of bloody and used up bandages. "It's hers...I checked the blood type, and I confirmed it was hers..."  
Rock Lee paused for a while. He had become a bit unsettled by Neji's silence. Then, he continued, "I figured since you brought her there, you'd know where she is..." And yet, Neji remained quiet and still.

Rock Lee sighed, and looked away. "Also, I knew that you're probably her closest friend, and..."

At this, statement, Neji raised his gaze to the other boys face, and looked at him intently.

"...and I thought you wouldn't mind... But I'm sorry I bothered..."

"Shut up."

Rock Lee raised a pair of startled eyes.

"You're turning yourself into a bumbling sentimental idiot..." Neji continued.

But, what about Tenten?" Rock Lee answered.

"She's fine... She's stupid, but she's capable... She can take care of herself."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" was his immediate affirmative.

"But-"

"Just go back..."

Neji then, turned away for emphasis.

Finally, Rock Lee relented. "Alright, if you say so..." he muttered with a shrug. He was till worried and uncertain, but he was willing to trust Neji's infallible conviction. With a brief farewell, he bounded off.

Meanwhile, Neji stood alone in the corner.

He gazed at the retreating green figure of Rock Lee.

Then, when he saw that he was already out of sight, he turned on his heel and walked on the opposite direction.

As fast his lower limbs could carry him, he went purposely to the original route he had walked a while ago.

He had a goal, and no one was gonna stop him.

He is going to find Tenten.

And, he is going to bring her back...

--------------------------------------------------

Neji sat in a low seat near Hidden Leaf village's river. Leaning his head back, he let the biting cold of the night air take away the fatigue that seemed to envelope his whole body. He was exhausted. He knew that.

It was already close to midnight, and he started to look for Tenten seven hours ago. He still hadn't managed to find a trace or a sign of that girl, and now he was still bewildered about her whereabouts.

It was his fault really... If he had sought another person's help, he could have found her hours ago. This place wasn't a ninja village for nothing.

But peculiarly, something inside him wanted to find her alone.

His logic dictated him twenty-four-seven but oddly, he wasn't following it now... He couldn't explain it... That same weird feeling he experienced a while ago was back again. He did not know what he was supposed to feel about it.

Everything was just...well...weird.

Opening his tired eyes, he gazed at the roll of bandages he had taken from Rock Lee. The blood had already darkened to the normal brownish hue. Lying there in his palms, it seemed as if it was just an ordinary piece of gauze that he had managed to pick up from somewhere.

But it wasn't.

And, that was what troubled him the most.

This bandage reminded him of that afternoon, when he had seen Tenten in her most vulnerable. The blood that stained that piece of cloth was also the same blood that stained his own fingers as he held Tenten in his arms, while she lay unconscious, while he carried her to the hospital. That same blood was the same blood that he watched the nurses clean off Tenten's flesh as he sat beside her that night, as he stayed close and watched as she slept.

So many things were inside that simple object.

And somehow, strangely, he felt responsible for it all

"Tenten...where are you?" he whispered to the night air. In answer to his question, the night air seemed to grow colder, as if it too was confused about her disappearance. Then, suddenly, raindrops started to fall.

"Shit!!"

Standing up, he cursed the heavens as he looked for a shelter for a while.

Finding none, he continued to swear at everything that came in sight.

As his temper mounted and all his frustrations came in, he walked off the spot and almost immediately found himself stumbling in the dark.

"Damn it...Tenten..." he swore under his breath.

"When I get to find you... I'll slay you at once."

Limping up, he tried to walk away again, but found that he couldn't.

As he stood there, practically disabled, and angry at the world, and especially at someone named Tenten, he didn't notice the figure that was approaching him.

That someone soon came into view...

---------------------

Frustrated, disabled, and alone, that was how Tenten found Neji...

Gazing at him from under the brims of her umbrella, she trembled softly... Tenten was grinning from ear to ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry that was a bit of trash... I have been suffering a bit of that lethargic syndrome for some days now.

And because of that, I give you leave to give me all the death threats I deserve... Don't worry I'm used to it. (ToT)


	4. Under the Umbrella

**Vulnerability is a sin**

A/n: Hello!!

I never realized how much reviews could mean to fanfiction writer...

Thanks for your continued support...

And to bakutiku... about the flame thingy? I don't actually receive any but I basically have a low self esteem so...well...umm...nevermind

BTW, Your confusion is also Neji's confusion... But I'll get to the NEji pov shortly... Here goes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her shoulders were wet.

Leaning forward from her umbrella, she glanced at the bedraggled figure that sat beside her. And she started to grin.

It was Neji... glorious, magnificent, and pitiful Neji, who lay here getting soaked by the rain. She grinned some more.

Careful, not to make a sound, she gazed at the adorable picture that was set before her eyes.

It was beautiful. The night was beautiful. Everything seemed to be veiled in shades of black, purple and blue. The clouds were heavy, a mist filled the air and the lights from the streetlights were somehow dimmed by the darkness that continued to envelope the quiet road where she stood. The steady rhythmic falling of the rain, added an almost mystic quality to everything. And as Tenten waited for Neji to notice her presence, she decided to take advantage of the situation, wherein she could gaze at him and still keep an ounce of her dignity. And gaze at him she did. But as her guard slowly fell, she also unconsciously let out an audible sigh

That did it.

Neji's not-so-ordinary senses picked up that minute sound. His ears pricked up, and with his innards wrenching at the thought of anyone seeing him in this deplorable state, he turned around to purposely attack that person at once, in the hopes of recovering at least an ounce of his own dignity.

And he turned around.

And like in those old movies where time slows whenever the hero and the heroine meet, the seconds decelerated as Neji's eyes came face to face with Tenten's. And when that exact instant where he finally realized who she was, his jaw dropped and all he could do was to stare.

Tenten did likewise, and both of their gazes locked for a long period of time, during which Tenten wondered, why the hell Neji was staring her in this strange fashion.

But at least she was the first to recover.

After mentally shaking herself for this momentary loss of sense, her lips presently curved into a wide smirk.

"NEji" Her eyes twinkled in a jeer.

"I knew you were obsessed about getting stronger after that Naruto boy defeated you... but man... this is getting way off the line..."

At last, Neji recovered.

And all the rage he was bottling up that evening seemed to explode on the spot. "DAMN IT!! YOU WITCH!! How dare you come here after getting out of that stupid hospital..."

Tenten was less surprised by the verbal assault she was receiving than the angered emotion that was spurting off him in great numbers.

"...And you even have the guts to come traipsing here in the middle of the night after worrying everyone!! Maybe that lack of discipline is the reason why you lost in all those matches!! Maybe that's the reason why you'll never be a chuunin!!"

_Whoa! Neji's crossing the line_, Tenten thought, as she felt her temper rising in response to the insults he had pronounced.

"For your Information, HYuuga Neji!!" and her hands unconsciously crept to the pocket where she kept her kunais.

"I had no idea you were looking for me. Second, I you had no reason to worry about me cause I'm perfectly capa-"

"Perfectly Capable my ass! You were bloody and bungled up! Did you even think that no one would come looking for you? That shows how utterly indifferent you are!!"

"Look who's talking, you emotionless beast!! You have no more feeling than a dead bamboo shoot... Also, you have no obligations to me, whatsoever... and that only means that I have no obligation to you, either!!"

"You could have at least-"

"Shut up, Neji!! Your just a teammate to me, no more no less!"

Then, after saying those words, Tenten suddenly stopped, realizing how wrong those words are and the reason why she left in the first place.

Biting her lower lip, she turned away.

Neji also had stopped.

After her last retort he finally came to his senses and in great self-disgust, he started to walk away. He had only walked for a few steps when suddenly, he heard a soft voice call out his name from behind. It was Tenten...

But he didn't turn around. He knew that his byakugan could very well do all the seeing for him.

And using his 3600 vision, he "glanced" a the girl behind him and what he saw was a wet and tired girl, holding on to her umbrella, panting softly as if exhausted by the verbal parry they both have gone through. But he couldn't see her face or the expressions it might have held, because the rain never ceased to fall, the mist seemed to thicken, and the darkness was still there. All around them, it seemed to engulf the space between them in hazy shadows, and everything else was covered in vague obscurity. He couldn't see her face.

And so, Neji continued to walk on.

Meanwhile, Tenten remained on the same spot she had been standing in for many minutes. From under the brim of her umbrella, she gazed at him, silently gazing at Neji, confused at the present circumstances, and the way Neji was walking away from her, as if nothing had ever happened, as if she just hadn't said that all those years the three of them, Rock Lee, Neji and herself meant nothing to her.

Presently, she spoke, "Neji...I..."

She received no answer.

"Let me help you..."

No answer.

"Your limping."

Still, Neji kept on.

At this, Tenten sighed. _"Stubborn bastard..."_

Tightening her hold on the umbrella, she started to walk towards the direction he was headed. She tried to walk briskly, careful not to step on any puddle that was sure to fall upon her already soaked shoulders, and disturb the quiet of the rainy night.

Neji knew she was following him. He saw her, and heard her.

Vainly, he urged his worn-out limbs to move faster, as he heard the sound of her lithe feet move across the gravel, become louder. But it was too late! Because as he was about to turn towards the curve in the road, he felt her hand grab him, and press his arm.

Before he knew it, the dark street that was right in front of him, had become replaced by a pair of eyes peering closely at him. They were Tenten's eyes, now devoid of the rage and indignation, now, full of worry instead.

_For him, perhaps?_

His eyes, silently expressed the displeasure he was feeling. They were glaring at her in utter indignation, as if to say that he, the great Hyuuga Neji needed no amount of help. To this Tenten replied in the same manner.

She glared at him, and said a stinging, "Shut up."

He didn't answer but only tried to pry her fingers away from their hold on his arm. But it was no use. Neji was exhausted, while Tenten as she stood there, seemed to be in the bloom of health.

Seeing his struggle, Tenten grinned. _This is fun_, she thought, as she gazed at his internal debate whether to give in or not. Hoping to hasten up his decision, she pulled his left arm and placed it around his shoulders to support his upper body, while she awkwardly held her umbrella in the other, shielding them both from the falling rain. Then, turning her face toward him, she whispered to his ear, "Neji...come on..." With those words, she started to walk forward.

Neji, meanwhile, finally gave in.

_God he was tired...so damn tired..._

Just holding on the idea that he'd redeem his dignity later, he relaxed his body towards those of Tenten's, and he tightly held her arm.

And with their arms around each other, Neji's head leaning towards hers, the two of them slowly walked towards the more populated parts of the city, while the umbrella shielded them both.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Through the eyes of a Raindrop

**Vulnerability is a sin**

By: aragon asten

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…She stood beside the faded tombstone.

All around her, the winds blew and wailed in the darkness, and the clouds shone ominously, with hints of a storm.

Standing there in the center of the open field, she was an easy target for the flashes of lightning. Flashes of lightning that could reduce her body to ash and dust.

But she didn't stir.

She didn't move.

Except for those long, dark tresses flying freely in the wind, her body was frozen. And standing there, she largely resembled a cold statue, a symbol, a picture, a shadow of something that was once human, but has now lost all traces of its humanity save perhaps, by the sad tilt of the mouth and the hard glint of its eyes.

The winds rolled on, and one strong gale blew a sharp blast over the deserted courtyard. The sun in the horizon was now dying beneath the gray-fleeced clouds. Its red blood fingers were trying to hold unto the last vestiges of the morning, while here, the gale reduced everything to a disturbing, whirling confusion of dust.

Everything was quiet.

She was quiet, so very quiet. And this silence reigned over this piece of land.

Suddenly, the sky was rent by a great flash of lightning.

It cracked in the air, close, but not close enough. The air cracked and groaned under the onslaught of thunder.

The sun finally died and all light faded beneath the shadows.

Save for the twinkling city lights in the distance, the place was reduced to dusk.

And at last, the cold, forbidding figure stirred.

She was human now. All that was left of the hard edges of her glance, had sunk under the gloom of her chocolate-colored irises, and the only thing that remained was an anguished sort of misery as she stood there, her hair swaying-not anymore forbidding, but instead just a forlorn creature of the dark.

She blinked, once, twice. The dust got into her eyes, and they stung.

She blinked once more, and more, until tears filled her eyes, and one drop was threatening to fall from her lashes.

She sighed.

Falling down on her knees before the piece of stone, she sighed once again, a little sound full of unhappiness. She sighed once more, and it was now a sigh of regret.

She bowed her head down low. One hand-heavily needing bandages and medication-reached out to touch the faded inscriptions on the epitaph. The wounded fingers grew irritated under the rough touch, and one raw cut, opened under the pressure of her fingers. From its red tips, one finger traced its weathered surface, and stained it with blood.

She twitched. The pain from her injuries, made her look up.

And she did. With glazed eyes, she looked at the faded words. She leaned over, very close, until her lips were nearly pressed against the stone. She closed her eyes, and very slowly, her lips moved across it, tracing letters that had long ago faded in history, but were long ago etched in her heart.

_Beloved…_

She stopped. As if fighting with some inner emotion, she let out a small tremble. Then, she let out a small little sigh.

She wouldn't let herself go crying. She refused to let the tears fall. Instead, she would just continue letting her heart cry vainly, just as it had done for many years before…

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Neji shot Tenten a glance of pure infuriation.

He was wet, dirty, injured, and sitting under the meager shelter of the old, rundown and closed doors of a ramen store somewhere, while the rain blasted drops upon him making wetter than he had ever been.

And all of it was her fault.

If she hadn't run from the hospital, and wandered over here, he wouldn't have followed her-wouldn't have exhausted himself for her. If she hadn't done that, he would have already been home now, in bed, sleeping or perhaps training about something he was going to train about tomorrow.

But he wasn't.

And to top it off, they were now both stranded in this inferior shelter, all because she stubbornly refused to go anywhere without her umbrella, and stubbornly refused to go with him, before she had fixed the damn thing, which she said, _he _had allegedly destroyed. But of course, he didn't.

The only thing he did was grab it form her, a while ago, just to show her the proper way to hold an umbrella, and not like the stupid, incorrect way she used. But of course, that wasn't _her_ way. That obstinate kunoichi didn't even trust his judgment! So they ended up having a tug-of-war, by which she attempted to knee him in the groin, while he evaded her, and launched a chakra attack meant to disable her arms, while he tried to grab the damn thing. This continued for about ten minutes, until they finally discovered that their chakra expulsions had reduced the umbrella to its now ruined state.

But of course, it wasn't _his _fault. It was all Tenten's.

Tenten and her stupid obstinacy.

He sighed in frustration as he stole a glance at the girl beside him-that girl who was trying to fix that damn umbrella, while maintaining a constant barrage of insolent mutterings, which mostly consisted of a huge amount of profanity and occasionally, his name.

He sighed once again.

He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't have been trying to cope with those insults she constantly threw at him, while the rain made a puddle at his feet. In fact, he shouldn't even be here. He shouldn't be lying here in the worst of all conditions, tired, dirty, incapacitated and angry as hell.

All of it was _her _fault-_all of it._

All because he went _all the way_ in the finding that stupid excuse for a ninja, worrying that she was lying in some ditch somewhere, when all the while she was just wandering around the streets of Konoha, off to God-knows-where.

God he was angry…

He hated her so damn much that moment, that right now every cell inside his aching body was urging him to strike her in some place vulnerable, and watch her bleed-_bleed! _In fact, his hand was slowly inching now, behind her back, curling up, and threatening.

But just as soon, as it did, he finally caught himself.

Their little argument had used up all of his remaining chakra. And frankly, even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have had the strength to do something about it.

Also, knowing Tenten, she immediately counter attack if he managed to inflict damage upon the slightest portion of her body. No. That was wrong.

She wouldn't just make a counter attack. She'd definitely raise hell.

And just as much as he hated the thought of it, he couldn't do anything about it, not even evade a single attack.

Because he was so tired… so damn tired…

He looked at her again, and then sighed. He sighed, because he hated Tenten for all those reasons. And he sighed because he hated himself for being the stupid genin that he is.

Letting out into that small sigh, all the frustrations he felt, he looked away into the darkness, from whence the raindrops fell.

-----------------------------------------

…_The night was cold._

_The air was stale. Every thing was quiet._

_Perhaps, even the beating of his own heart._

_Because it felt nothing…_

_Every part… Everywhere…_

_The dusk seemed to invade across every corner of his soul…_

_He felt nothing…death…pain…anguish… _

_nothing…_

_Everything that he had felt in the four years he had lived in this world, seemed to collide with each other in the gloom, and the only thing that remained was the void, and the darkness, and the pain that he felt. _

_Nothing_

_Nothing seemed to matter anymore, except this pain and this betrayal, and the questions-Why? _

_Guilt… He felt the searing drip of acid guilt burn across his throat, across every part of his body. For what? _

_Why was he guilty?_

_For being himself?_

_For being the person he was born to be?!_

_Why? Why?_

_Nothing…_

_Nothing. The only thing that remained was the look in the eyes of those who were supposed to protect him-but failed… Those of sadness, of hurt, of pain… of the deep rush of guilt, at his vulnerability, at the desperate look in his eyes, which trusted so much, so damn much. But he was betrayed, and wounded and lost, and now slowly losing every ounce of hope…_

_Nothing…_

_Only that look remained…_

_And also, that face in the mirror…_

_Of blood, _

_burnt flesh _

_and betrayal… _

_and that weak look in his eyes._

_A look he will try to hide forever…_

… _Since eight years ago…_

----------------------------------

He blinked.

A drop had fallen on his nose, breaking his silent reverie.

He glanced beside him.

Tenten was still there. She was still muttering strange inanities, and swearwords, loudly expressing her displeasure, and the rage she felt towards him. She didn't look him in the eye, of course.

She just kept on talking, and talking, and talking…

He looked at her intensely for a second, and, before long, he noticed the swift side-glance she did at the corner of her eye.

Towards him.

He inwardly grinned to himself.

That was Tenten.

She knew that those words wouldn't affect him, but rather, she was exhausting every air that came out of her lungs knowing that the constant barrage of noise would infuriate him much more.

But just at the moment, he was amused at it.

Strangely enough, after hating her for about the last four hours, he was suddenly amused at the way she was acting.

Or rather, he was intrigued with _her._

Hyuuga Neji was suddenly seeing the female kunoichi in a different light.

In a space of a few hours, he unexpectedly, found out that he practically knew nothing about her…_nothing._

The day after yesterday, she was just his teammate of two years, then before that, a classmate of many more years.

Back then, she was just the plain girl who never failed to train with him-rain, shine, whatever, or, just that girl who'd always try to bear with Rock Lee's folishness when he'd just usually like to pummel him to bits.

Or that girl who always offered him her instant ramen for lunch, or that ninja who always liked to compete with him or the girl who hated dark apartments or the girl who…

She had been a silent part of his life for most of it, and he knew almost everything she did day to day…

But she was different. And he never knew it.

He never knew this side of her, _none of it._ He knew nothing of this side of hers who grinned in such a way that affected him somehow, rather strangely. Or the way, she laughed at him, looked at him or that picture she painted the day before, when she fainted in his arms.

Most especially that.

In fact, that was what bothered him truly.

Never in his life had he imagined seeing strong, capable, and cold Tenten, painting a portrait of utter defeat, and sadness, hopelessness, and blatant vulnerability.

He couldn't understand it-couldn't comprehend what it meant.

It disturbed him, so much-that picture, that stupid, freakish afternoon.

Why?

He tried to reason it all out.

Why?

Nothing came out.

Except the vision of two pale eyes staring at him, with the same bleak desperation.

He blinked.

It reminded him of something that happened four years ago.

He blinked again.

That was it. It reminded him of something else he was trying hard to bury deep. He inwardly shook his head. He wouldn't remember it.

Not for the price of the world.

But all the same, the Tenten of today, drove him nuts.

With all that she'd been acting, he was slowly turning him into a whackjob. In a space of a few minutes, his mood had changed.

In a space of a few hours his emotions had gone into a rollercoaster ride of anger, worry, uncertainty… Damn it! He felt so damn much he didn't even dare to think what he would start to feel next.

Good Lord, he was going to be a nutcase.

And it was all her fault.

He sighed. All he ever did was to think. Aside from training endlessly, the only thing he did was to brood all day long. He was suddenly tired of it.

He sighed.

That was foolish… He didn't have any thing else to do.

He really was getting crazy…

And it was all Tenten's fault.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay… that was weird… That was a bit slow… I think I this have this tendency to distort the emotions of my characters because, well, that was what I frequently do to myself.

And here, I wanted to change the mood of the scene, different from last chapter (if you still remember , considering how far back I last updated…) and at the same time, give a foreshadow of what was going to later happen in chapter-dang!!

I think I almost gave it a way… But I think I'm not going to delete that statement 'cause I figured I'd give you a hint.

I promise I'll update soon!

Oh! And I promise to put a little more action, and fluff next time…

I know you people like that kind of romantic…thing…

BTW, bakutiku… here is the pov you longed for…

I planned it even before you asked for it. It's just that I'm sorry that it took me almost a month to fulfill.

But for all sorts of excuses I leave to my profile to clarify.

And the rest? To hell with the rest…


	6. The rain stopped falling

**Vulnerability is a sin**

By: aragon asten

A black cat lay in slumber across the street, under the shelter of some poorly segregated trashcans. Its blue-black furs were standing up on their heads, damp and dirty across its skin, loosely covering a scrawny body that gave the appearance of a creature about to die.

It mewled softly in its sleep, dreaming perhaps, lost in some warm wonderful place where it used to be young, and sleek and beautiful. A place where it was loved… a place that belonged to long ago…

Outside, the winds moaned softly, then after a few minute's it would wail louder, until it seemed to mirror the sound made by the animal in its sleep… except in a sadder tones, sadder melodies, speaking of lost loves, broken hearts, and stolen memories, at the same time echoed by other pitiful creatures in the village-human beings who cry out in their sleep.

------

But in that street, there were still creatures not yet lost in the roads of wonderland---two people to be specific.

One was a pale, silent young man gazing out into the darkness. Another was a pale silent young woman gazing at him.

She didn't meant to stare really. But after noticing him being lost in some silent reverie, she couldn't help but stop her cussing for a while, and watch him in his quiet occupation.

He was beautiful. The lights of the streetlamps shone in his hair painting streaks of blue and silver in the shadowy depths. His eyes were cloudier than usual, their bright hues softened, but as usual, deep. He was so beautiful that in fact, he reminded her of that great statue her late mother pointed to her when she was seven years old.

He reminded her of beautiful recollections, of that wonderful feeling she had inside when she was younger, that warm fuzzy feeling she constantly felt when his presence was near.

She loved him.

That was the word she used to name all that she felt for him. But strangely, after acknowledging that unfamiliar emotion, she suddenly found herself at loss in understanding it. She loved him, all right. But why does that overpowering urge to hit him, hurt him, tease him and defeat him always resurfaces whenever their eyes would meet. Was that the right emotion?

Was that the right way to love? Or was she just deluding herself, losing herself in a strange fantasy she created because of that simple reason that she _needed _to love someone, needed to bring back emotions she lost long ago. And the trouble was that everything was one-sided, and she couldn't see anything from another's viewpoint-much less those of Hyuuga Neji's.

Of course not! He wasn't supposed to love her…

He wasn't supposed to return these feelings. And he wouldn't!

She was sure of that. That great genius didn't know how to _feel._

_And she had to go by the same path if she wanted to be the greatest female ninja ever. She had to steel her heart against any weakening emotion. It was her first and foremost duty to harden her heart, and freeze it, to turn it to a great block of ice…… like that beloved person sitting beside her…_

She had to stop loving him. She mustn't let him love her in return.

She didn't need more heartache… She didn't deserve to be loved by anyone anymore…

She blinked.

A drop of rain fell on her nose obscuring her vision, clouding that face before her eyes. When she cleared it using the back of her hand she noticed that a pair of byakugan eyes were gazing directly at her.

She blinked. A wry expression was pointed at her. Then it was soon followed by a very wry drawl,

"Quit staring at me."

Her eyes widened. Embarrassment struck her like acid on the spine.

She looked away, trying to stop the heat rising up her face, as she furiously spat out a straight denial.

"How dare you accuse me of that, Hyuuga Neji!! What makes you think I'd do such a stupid thing like that."

He shrugged. "I don't know… Why don't you tell me…"

Her eyes widened in shock.

This was not the Neji she was used to. This was not Neji she had known.

"Are you Stupid or what?! I told you I wasn't doing anything of that sort!!", she hissed in outrage.

"Oh really?"

And up went Neji's one brow in sarcastic disbelief.

"YES!" she yelled out into the night.

A few seconds passed during which Neji continued to gaze at her, speculation in his eyes. Then, he muttered,

"I still don't believe you."

She looked at him in disbelief.

Then, after a second of contemplating her future massacre by the Hyuuga Branch family if she'd just attempt to kill him right then and there, she decided to change tactics by trying to reason it all out.

"Come on Neji… how could I possibly stare at you if I was cursing you for about the last half hour. I mean isn't that absolutely impossible and stupid?!" And then, she paused, and changed her expression to those of someone looking at a very pitiful slug.

"But of course I understand how you have made such a mistake, knowing how very untrained you are in all social skills, and everything that involves hating someone so badly (and she glared at him for second) that one is quite incapable of looking a that person for even a sec… But of course you don't" She shook her head consolingly for a while after saying those words in the tone of an adult trying to explain something to a very ignorant child.

Then, she paused, went back to her umbrella, and smiled smugly to herself.

To which Neji simply replied, "Well… I've sort of noticed that you haven't been saying profanity for the last ten minutes, Tenten…"

Two things happened at once, Tenten stiffened, and a smile started to form on NEji's face.

Neji was slowly noticing the blush that had formed on Tenten's cheeks, while Tenten was furiously cursing to herself, saying,

_OH HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT…_

_Shit… Shit… Shit…_

Then, she swiftly faced Neji, and spat out a swift denial in stuttered sentences, "I wasn't doing that! I just… just… well… stopped to…umm… do… well…you see…,"she paused, drew in her breathe, then hissed out in a very desperate whisper, "I wasn't looking at you Neji… really…truly… seriously…"

And she stopped, finally realizing how guilty she looked.

She inwardly cringed, _O lord… please spare me…_

But Neji had to add this sentence.

"And why are you also blushing Tenten?"

Which made her whip her head back to its former position , her back facing his face, trying to impede the tomato hue that was slowly rushing to her face's arteries. _O lord… why?!_

Neji meanwhile, started to grin. He knew she was trying to hide that blushing face of hers, and she was succeeding, but unfortunately for Tenten, Neji had full view of the female kunoichi's two pink ears, slowly turning red under the pressure of the rising erythrocytes.

"You're red, Tenten…" he stated matter-of factly, a smile on his voice.

"No I'm not," was her short denial in a strange tight voice.

But her two ears instantly changed into a splotched ketchup hue, which strangely started to… wiggle.

He couldn't help it.

Neji started to chuckle to himself, as low rumbles of mirth emanated for his his chest.

She heard it, but remained where she was, refusing to believe that emotionless Neji was _actually happy about something… about her._

"You are… don't deny it." he grinned.

He heard her curse to herself, and then she answered in a strained voice,

"I refuse to answer to your stupid questions Hyuuga Neji. I'm serious.

Don't speak to me…again"

Then, she clammed up, and left Neji to chuckle to himself.

Very soon, Silence reigned again in the area.

But after a while, someone spoke.

"So why'd you do it?"

"…"

"Why did you stare at me?!"

"…" She didn't answer and continued to fuss over those pitiful pieces of aluminum. Seconds passed, then Neji started poking her back.

She stiffened. He poked her again.

She started to tremble. Another poke… and another…another…

Until her face whipped around, and kunai in hand, her eyes flashed with frustrated fire.

"Neji… I'm finding it hard to understand, your sudden need for conversation, when after many years you haven't asked for a single one. In fact I think it's beyond my human comprehension in dealing with the reason why an emotionless monster like you suddenly turned into some attention-seeking, loquacious bitch."

And she paused, with her face reddening, her breathe heaving, her eyes flashing, and her mind silently begging the gods to accept her in heaven, hoping they'd forgive all the swearwords she had accumulated in her lifetime. Desperate, she waited for a sign.

Meanwhile, it took only a few seconds to turn Neji's grin into a sharp and deadly scowl. This was the scowl he used whenever he took to that secret debauched pastime of his, of torturing the cockroaches in the Hyuuga manor, tying their hind legs in a string then, slowly burning each body part one after the other, until only the legs remained.

This was the exact scowl that was directed towards Tenten.

And Tenten, upon seeing it knew that she was in it, with nowhere to escape.

AND he lunged!

He grabbed her by the collar, releasing enough chakra to drive her dizzy.

Exhaustion and injured leg forgotten, he delivered a swift blow towards Tenten's front, forcing her to dodge to the left, which he immediately used to his advantage, grabbing her right hand, and using it to pull her body towards him. Focusing his chakra on his left hand, he administered a gentle fist attack on her unprotected left side. But in a split second, two inches before his hand had made contact with her body, he heard her let out an anguished cry.

So he stopped, the force driving his body towards her, which made him topple towards her, and they fell into the puddle-filled street.

In a few seconds. their figures lay unmoving on the street.

But at last, Neji stirred. He got up and sat on the road, and looked at Tenten. But he was confused. He didn't hit her, alright. Or did he? But if he did, his body would have immediately shown signs of it, but there was none. So why did she cry out as if in deep pain?

He scanned her still figure, noting her closed eyes, the lines on her brow, her clenched teeth, and then suddenly, he noticed the blood on the floor.

From her hand.

Her hand was bleeding profusely. The blood red was mixing in with the pouring rain, dyeing the pavement crimson.

He reached out to her, holding her by the back, and lifting her out to their meager shelter. Afterwards, he tentatively touched the wounds.

And she winced, and gave out a small whimper.

"Tenten… your wounds…" he heard himself say, as a frown started to decorate his brow, and it deepened as he realized that his burst of chakra probably opened the fresh wounds. Guilty, he softly tapped her cheek, worried about the way she still hadn't opened her eyes. Then, very slowly, her lashes fluttered, and her lids opened wide.

There was a strange glazed, quality about her eyes, frightened and grief-stricken at once. In fact, it didn't seem to see him, but rather seemed lost somewhere in space, and her body, he noticed seemed to have gone into a frozen block of ice. More worried than ever, he shook her softly, and whispered a plea in a very low voice, "Tenten…speak up…"

Upon hearing his voice, Tenten's eyes seemed finally to register his presence. She blinked, suddenly unsure of where she was. Then, she looked at him, and gasped, as she realized her position. In great dismay, she scuttled away from him, but Neji held her back.

He was holding her hand, gingerly touching the wounds, and all Tenten could do was stare, surprised by Neji's action and the way his hands moved over hers, making them tingle under his warmth. Then, she winced.

He hit a raw spot.

He also saw it, and immediately, said in a gruff voice,

"Bandages…you have one?"

She shook her head, not trusting her speaking ability yet.

Then, he sighed, and looked at her in exasperation.

"You leave the hospital but you didn't even bring bandages…"

Her throat loosened up, but just barely, "I-well…umm…forgot after I lef-"

"-And why did you take off your former bandages?! Did you know your wounds would be infected lying in the open air like that?"

"I..umm…"

"-I came all the way here all because of these stupid bandages. Did you know that we were worried about you? And why you took them off? Why Tenten?!"

His eyes were accusing, worried and angry-and the intense gaze seemed to pierce through Tenten's skin, until she found she couldn't stand it's heat. She bowed down low, covering her face with her bangs, and spoke in a low voice, so low that it was almost a whisper, "I…wanted to…to… I wanted to…feel the pain…"

He snorted.

"You're a bloody masochist, do you know that?"

Then he proceeded to dress her hands using his own supply of bandages, which he was supposed to use for his injured foot.

Tenten meanwhile lay there, unsure of herself, unsure of what she could say so she just remained there, speechless. Even though, Neji continued to frown in that dreadful manner, his hands were amazingly gentle, and Tenten didn't know how to deal with Neji in a mood like this.

She was confused. She felt like laughing, then, also weeping, uncertain about that warm glow that seemed to fill her with his presence.

She didn't wasn't to feel it. But it was there. And all platitudes and vows her heart made hours ago seemed to dissolve under this moment. All she wanted to do was melt, and shatter. She was ice; but the way her heart beat so rapidly, and all these different emotions drowning her was doing their best to turn her into something liquid and warm. She was confused, uncertain. All she could do was feel, and the sensations that Neji's hands brought to her skin suddenly made her dizzy, and scared, and confused, and…happy.

She was going crazy.

She was turning into one of those stupid girls in the books her mother used to read to her-those ridiculous girls who would blush and flutter whenever prince charming came near. And _she _was blushing…

How shameful… how utterly shameful…

Beet-red, she pulled her wounded hand from Neji's grasp.

But to her complete surprise, he wouldn't let go.

She tugged again… and again. But to no avail. Hyuuga Neji just kept her wounded fingers inside his firm grasp-with his brow furrowed and his eyes intense but unfocused, a strange look of someone in a daze.

She tugged again.

No reaction.

unnerved, Tenten peered closely at his still form.

His eyes-they were lost somewhere, someplace. _Very strange…._

Another look… another tug…

No reaction.

She inwardly sighed. Hyuuga Neji was suddenly weird once again.

But she _had_ to do something.

Raising her free finger, she aimed her fingers at him, and very swiftly, hit him with a painful tap on the cheek.

"OWWW!!"

She grinned. That worked.

"You-you-you--DaMN yoU! Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"_Hello_, you idiot!!" she hissed, "IN case you haven't noticed, I've been missing my hand for quite some time now…" Then her tone suddenly changed into those of pure sarcasm. "You see…we haven't been together for quite some while. I missed him sooo very much. And as I haven't had the ability to write him letters, nor give him a phone call, I think it would really give me the greatest pleasure, if you'd please GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!"

Silence.

Then… someone muttered.

"Oh!"

Furious and blushing intensely, Neji released his hold, leaving a very happy Tenten with immense and rather smug satisfaction.

"Thank you. I was really wonderin' when you'd give it back."

"Shut up."

"Who's blushing now, HYuuga Neji!," and her lips curved into a mocking smile. "Oh, and by the way, my hand is quite sore because of what you did to it, wounded as it is, you idiot…' and she let out a large ow, followed by a whimper, and a dramatic wince.

Well of course, it really didn't hurt that much, but since she was set on humiliating Hyuuga Neji to the very fiber of his soul, she couldn't help but add a little more touch, a little more salt on the wounds, can she?

And she was succeeding pretty well, considering how Neji was now sitting on the corner, still blushing, furious with himself, with self-disgust bathing him once more in a hearty shower. Of course, he was angry. He was livid.

With himself, that is.

How in the name of all the stupid cake recipe's Gai sensei taught, did he do such a foolish act like. It was completely stupid, disgraceful! It was something he would never have done in normal circumstances. It was that hand!! That stupid hand. It was all its fault. It was warm, and rough, and-and-and totally different! It's texture was unlike all the other female hands he had held in his lifetime ( few of them, as it is).

He looked at it. He wondered at it. He pondered upon the mystery.

He puzzled over the fact that a hand so rough, so accustomed to labor, could at the same time, be something…he liked, really liked

He buried his face between his hands.

It was crazy, stupid, foolish! He never thought about trivial things like this, in fact, he despised other people who wasted their time with such absurdities, and called them wimps. And now… to even be caught doing such a thing! It was absolutely, totally…

Hyuuga Neji groaned.

…Revolting.

Hyuuga Neji let out a deep groan of misery and self disgust.

"Hey! Come on, Neji, don't look so bad… you're making me even better."

"Shut up."

"Just joking… All right I promise. I won't tease you anymore about the way you held my hand a while ago like a besotted schoolboy, or the way you turned red like one of those lipsticks Gai sensei told me I should wear sometime, or the way you-"

"I said SHUT UP!!"

"Haha!! I'm sorry, so sorry!" And Tenten started to laugh while her hands proceeded to rumple his hair.

"Stop it!, "he yelled while he tried to take her hand, which was at the same time skillfully evading him.

"Stop it, I said!" he yelled once again, clearly exasperated.

"Look at me first, Neji." And a small bubble of giggling escaped her, and she once again laughed.

And he did look up, wit the intention of freezing her with a sudden blast from his scowling eyes. But what his eye's met was a sudden picture of her disheveled hair in those silly buns, her smudged cheeks, and the twinkle from her chocolate brown eyes.

He sighed.

He couldn't do it.

"Lighten up Neji, you're always so serious." This was Tenten once again, no longer laughing but a smile was still upon her lips.

"Whatever." And he turned way and eluded her bright gaze.

"Come on, Neji… don't be such a scrooge."

"Tenten," And he paused, continued to stare at space, then muttered, "Why is it that you're suddenly so happy when after a while ago, I have the feeling that you wished to murder me on the spot."

Tenten merely laughed. Then, very suddenly, she sat beside him, placed her arms across his back, and then, started to speak in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Oh Neji. Don't you realize what kind of situation we are in? We're dirty, exhausted and stranded in the middle of nowhere, my umbrella-my only source of shelter- is in very bad shape, I'm wounded, you're wounded-WHAt else could happen?!"

Neji looked to the heavens, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Earthquake?"

Tenten hooted with laughter.

Then, afterwards, she regarded him for a while, in an adorable gaze filled with happy affection. Then she spoke, grinning to herself. "Want to know why I'm happy?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well… I'll still tell you…," and she inched her face towards his, while Neji absolutely refused to return her ardent gaze.

"I' m happy, _soo_ strangely happy… because just this minute, _this very minute_, I realized something about you!"

"…"

"_Do you know… _That Today! I found out that you, Hyuuga Nejii, are actually a human being!!"

Then, she turned away, and chuckled into the darkness.

"You're human, Neji! _HUMAN!!_ For the first time, I found out I can tease you. I can hit you. I can laugh at you. And that's absolutely wonderful!"

"Is that all?"

"No."

"…"

"Today, I also found out something about myself."

"What?" And Neji immediately looked her way.

"Today, I found out that I actually enjoy doing this."

"Doing what?!"

"Well--this!" she exclaimed, raising her hands, and gesturing towards the two of them. "I haven't done this for a long time!"

"How long?!"

She blinked, surprised at the force of his inquiry. Her smile faded, and she lowered her head, suddenly embarrassed. She turned away, again, and faced the night.

Very soon, her eyes turned soft, and cloudy, though her lips were now formed into a smile.

"Actually… it was a long, long time ago… About…well-I can't count…

I was very young then, seven, eight… can't remember…" And her legs came up, and her arms encircled her feet, hugging herself tight.

"…all I remember is that… it was many years ago… before my mother died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. It was a long, long time ago." and Tenten buried her face in her knees, hiding her expression from Neji's searching face.

A strange quiet filled the area.

Then, someone suddenly spoke.

"I never knew my mother."

Tenten suddenly looked up, and peered at Neji's clouded eyes. It was that dazed look once again.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." And Neji turned to her, and a bittersweet smile was playing on his face. "I'm not asking for sympathy. In fact, I wouldn't have remembered if I hadn't-"

"Hadn't what?"

"…"

"Neji…"

"…"

Tenten sighed.

"It's alright… you don't need to tell m-"

"-She sent me a letter, Tenten."

"What?!"

"I received a letter from her two days ago… Hinata gave it me. She said her father told her it was entrusted to him years ago. He said it was about time to give it to me."

"What did it say?"

"I haven't read it yet…"

"Oh. Well-umm…Thank god!"

Neji directed puzzled eyes to her.

"Oh, well… I actually thought Hinata did something very awful to hurt you… I even thought of doing some payback for her evil deed. I really thought she did something that made you cry the way you did yesterda-"

"-WAIT A minute, Tenten! You mean you saw me the day before?!!"

"I-ah…"

Neji was now gaping at Tenten in pure shock.

"You mean you saw me doing-doing-"

"Well… yes… But I didn't mean any harm!!!" And Tenten clasped her arms in front of him, worried, and frightened about the look in his eyes.

"I can't believe-"

"BUT I thought you already knew!" she let out in a desperate voice.

"What do you mean?!"

"I thought-I thought you saw that day. That's the reason I ran so fast, so fast so you wouldn't hate me, wouldn't shout at me or-"

"YOU STUPID GIRL!! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU-"

"Stop it , Neji…" and cleared her throat, as tears started to form in her eyes. "I know what you're gonna say. Don't worry I'll just forget about everything. I'll pretend that that scene never existed, ever."

And she stopped, stood up and prepared to walk away.

"Stop! please… Tenten… I'm sorry." And Tenten turned around to find a contrite NEji behind her.

"I didn't mean to shout, really. It's just that…that… I was afraid you'd find me-find me…" and his strained voice trailed off into the falling rain.

_Weak._

Tenten looked at him, with a strange look on her face, as she slowly sat down back to his side.

_They were both afraid of the same thing… the same emotions… the same weakness…_

_Weak_

She silently pondered on that cold look on his eyes, telling her to forget everything-_everything_; so that he could go back to being the unfeeling monster that he was before. Strangely, it mirrored her own.

But suddenly she wanted to change that!

For once.

For a single second.

Just this once, she wanted to change everything she had believed in for so long.

Very silently, she reached out her hand, and carefully, placed a loose strand out of place. Neji looked up, surprised, unnerved by that simple gesture.

She smiled at him-a bitter and sad sort of smile.

Very softly, she whispered.

"It's alright… I'm afraid of it, too."

Upon hearing her words, Neji felt a sudden rush of relief. He wasn't alone.

Someone suffered the same fate as he. Someone also doomed to this strange hole where vulnerability was a sin, and everything else that included was supposed to be reduced to oblivion.

Tenten was also scared; just like him.

Suddenly, he wanted to change it just this once.

Just this second.

Just this single moment.

He smiled.

And it was a bittersweet, sad sort of smile.

But it was comfort.

And as Tenten's hand crept up to his, he squeezed it tight.

Sitting there under the shadow of the great ramen store in some god- forsaken part in Konoha, Tenten felt the same rush of emotion, she had a while ago, the same emotions, she felt every day of her life, when Neji was near.

But for once it was welcome. And though she could never love him, never could say she loved him, she wanted to lose herself, just this second, just this single moment, to drown to everything that swirled inside that battered heart of hers, for once.

-----

They sat there for a while…

Not moving.

For the first time that day, the two of them reveled inside the wonderful feel of the falling rain.

But after some time, Neji finally stirred.

He took her hand, with no words spoken. Standing up, he gazed at the bandage of her hands, and gazed at her. No words spoken, she followed suit.

Silently, they both gazed at each other.

Then.

No words spoken, they both looked up to the breaking of dawn.

It was a beautiful spot that night. The dusk slowly melded into the dawn. The purple clouds into the horizon started drifting into that wonderful place in the sky where colors changed, and something that was once dark, could transform into a lovely shade of rose. The rising sun gave off rays from the different rows of the spectrum. And its far reaching fingers seemed to give a holy benediction to of those who witnesses its resurrection from the depths of the night.

That dawn-there were two people, to be specific. One was a pale, silent young man gazing out into the brightness. Another was a pale silent young woman gazing at him.

…And there were shadows of smiles on their faces, shadows of warmth and comfort. And though, that one single moment was over, hand-in-hand, they walked home.

And outside, perhaps without them noticing, the rain had already stopped falling.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

**A sudden remembrance…**

_His lips pressed her forehead like a soft whisper. His dark green eyes gleamed in the darkness-speaking of promises…speaking of warm nights, and unending happiness… His hand reached out and softly caressed her dark hair._

_It fell behind her shoulders in a dark wave._

_She was beautiful- like him. He, who was tall, and dark, and beautiful, and so absolutely loved by her._

_She smiled- her eight year old, big, innocent brown eyes, completely trusting the solemn vow he made while kneeled in front of her. _

_Then, he stood up, wrapped his cloak about her small and trembling form. His lips smiled. _

…_She believed him…_

_Then, slowly, he spoke words that will become etched in her mind forever._

…_I will always protect you…_

…_my beloved…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n:

To all readers

(…Man… That was a cheesy… and long… very long… very very long……eww…)

…Hello!! That's a little Christmas treat to those who continually read this little Neji/Tenten fanfic. I love you all… and that's the main reason I still update this even though, a virus ravaged my computer, I'm suffering a very serious ulcer problem, and I took a solemn vow not to touch my computer again. AND I broke it! Because I love you so!

Oh by the way… I'm currently going to have a name contest. The prize is… well… nothing… but To tell you the truth I really need help. I know… it's stupid… but I have this fanfic I'm writing that 's going to need an OC (a veery gorgeous, green eye-d male one) very soon. And I can't start it(and it's more than likely), if I fail to find one, AT ONCE.

That's my problem you see. A lot of my fictions tend to get unfinished because I don't know how to name those fictional creations of mine… sigh.

Don't worry it's another fanfic… not this one… in case… you get frantic…

BTW… this fanfic hasn't even gotten close to the real plot of the story…

in fact… the fun's barely started… it's gonna get more bloody soon…and I hope you tune in for the next chapters.

And to Aventri, who so kindly offered to correct my mistakes… thank you…

but I don't know how…

well… till next update… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

aragon asten


	7. Drought

**Vulnerability is a sin**

By: aragon asten

Tenten looked up from where she was sitting.

_Strange…_

Very Strange…

Looking at the window, she stood up, and slowly gazed towards the brightened skylights of Konoha, carefully searching for that unknown entity that was the reason for that sudden tingle of apprehension that traveled across her spine.

She looked right.

Left

Over the backyard

But there was nothing… nothing…

Of course, she didn't expect any cloaked, sinister figure running around Neji's yard, but at least she expected something-_anything_. But there was none.

Nothing was to be seen, not even a trace of that black cat that usually squatters 'round the area. It was empty-and that was the strangest thing of all. Because it was early morning in the village-broad daylight-that time of the day when the place's inhabitants seemed to have gathered enough will power to get their asses of the bed, and start working for the day's chores.

But there was nothing.

How mysterious…, she thought. What could it possibly mean?

With her brows furrowed in speculation, she slowly returned to her seat, with the intention of thinking it all through, when suddenly she felt it again!

Shivers racked her frame, and that same sense of dread filled her, only it more intense than before. Biting her lip, she swiftly fell unto her chair, her arms wrapped tightly around her, while the pricks of apprehension filled her once again. Quickly she shut her eyes, tightly-struggling to see through the blurry images of her brain, while vainly trying to making sense of what was happening to her,

_What is it? WHAt is it? What is it !_

_What does it mean!_

She opened her eyes, and gazed out into open space.

Nothing.

Anther shiver-another gasp, another quick intake of air that still left her breathless…

_What's happening! Oh, god… What's happening!_

But there was nothing…She couldn't make sense out of nothing.

Then she made a little sigh.

It was over… finally it was over. As quickly as it came, that strange barrage of sensations suddenly faded almost into oblivion.

But the dread still remained.

Burying her head inside her outstretched palms, she let out a big sigh of relief and exhaustion. Mental exhaustion.

She was exhausted, she reasoned, as her head cleared of all distractions, went back to its proper working form. It was just stress-pure, overpowering stress. What with all she went through the other day, last night, and the fact that her hands were wounded and sore all contributed to what seemed like the precedents of a rather serious nervous breakdown.

And she had to remedy that, if she wanted to get back to her normal, daily life. She'd start with her hands first…

They were in bad shape, for instance-worsened by more than twelve hours out in the open air. Handling a weapon would take lots of endurance, and she'd have to practice night and day, if she wanted to return to her former skill. And they were also dead sore, and tired, and aching.

And she grinned.

They were sore all right.

Why wouldn't they be?

Any person in their right minds wouldn't even think of exhausting their hands like that after 24 stitches.

But she did.

And she couldn't care less.

Raising her head, she let it fall back, faced towards the ceiling, while she slowly closed her eyes. Letting the light from the window dance across her countenance, she luxuriated in the soft warmth it lent to her clammy skin.

Without meaning to do so, her lips slowly slid into a comfortable smile.

_She couldn't very well miss writing a letter to someone she dearly loved, could she? _

A sudden rustle behind her, woke her from her smiling reverie.

Turning her head towards the direction from whence it came, she faced the lofty doorway. And she grinned.

It was Neji

…tired, exhausted Neji, with his eyes pale and decorated with eye bags, while on his hand he was holding a coffee for two.

"Coffee," was his abrupt greeting.

Handing it to her, he sidled into the chair directly in front of her, while she inhaled the fragrance of her favorite, brewed coffee, no sugar, no cream.

It was her favorite, and it was all for her.

Sipping it slowly, she savored the hot feeling that coursed through her at its first taste. _Wonderful… Absolutely wonderful._

Settling back into her comfy kitchen seat, her fears, and anxieties forgotten, she gazed back into the open window, while Neji beside her read the newspaper, drinking from a large mug he held in his right hand. The early sun slid into the room, warm but still fresh, and generously bathing their faces with bright lights from a wonderful morning.

I like it, she suddenly thought, as she took another sip from that divine brew.

_I could definitely get used to this… after a while._

They remained in that position for a while.

Neither of them spoke, both were lost in his or her own thoughts, barely heeding the actions that their own bodies accomplish.

They were silent, and only occasionally would one speak to ask a word or two. But it would soon fall once again into the same sort of stillness that pervaded the bright room.

It wasn't really because sparks of animosity still flew between them, or that unease was still the unpleasant monster that stood between the two. Rather, the reason is that they belong to the kind of people of whom unnecessary talk was a thing yet to be learned and practiced.

Of course, last night was the exception. Last night was a night filled with madness, fueled by the torrid pouring of the summer rain. But today, under the light of the ordinary morning sun, neither knew what to say or do.

But strangely, they were both comfortable with the silence. They were comfortable with the presence of each two. It was unusual. Neither could explain it. But maybe it was just exhaustion, stress, or a new sort of illness. Or maybe, wisps of last night still drifted in through the window, and aftermaths of that madness still clung to their own.

But finally, someone spoke.

"Tenten I-"

It was Neji.

Tenten's wandering gaze, immediately turned towards him, and saw that he still held his newspaper and it was covering his entire face.

Irked by this act, she quickly, turned her gaze back to the scenery in front.

Seconds passed. Still, she didn't speak.

"umm… Tenten… I…"

Another quick glance, another gaze towards the window…

"…"

"Tenten?"

"…"

"umm… Tenten?"

"…"

From inside the newspaper came a loud sigh of extreme exasperation, followed by a snappy, "Fine."

_The nerve… of that bastard. _

Suddenly, something inside Tenten began to snap.

"Helloo, you idiot," Tenten hissed as she immediately punched a whole through the damn newspaper, and flashed a pair of furious eyes straight at him. "You think I'm going to answer to someone who doesn't even have the courtesy of looking me in the eye! Are you stupid or what? And you even have the guts to be angry at me after being such a rude, unfeeling son of a bitch! You're absolutely amazing Neji… I can't believe how utterly _incredible you are." _

Through the large hole inside the Daily Leaf, a pair of incredulous eyes were directed at the angry-as-hell girl in front of him, blatantly expressing a single thought, "_Huh! What the hell are you saying?"_

Tenten sighed. I should have expected that, she thought in irritation. That cursed clan of his probably forgot to teach him manners.

Another mistake of the clan…

"Never mind," she snapped irritably, as she stood from her seat, and strode towards the kitchen, bringing her mug with her. Fuming beside the coffee maker, she leaned her head against the wall, and was about to punch the wall, when she remembered that this was Neji's house. That deflated her anger, and all the heat suddenly left her frame.

She was suddenly contrite.

This was Neji's house all right… And he had all the right in the world to be totally rude. He went to all sorts of trouble for her-a large amount of time he used for practice lost, exhaustion, incapacitation, lack of sleep, hospital bills, and a large loss in his bandage supply. The list goes on. And now, he let her stay in his apartment this morning, because, though she had a bad time of admitting it, she was still squeamish about the bloody state of her own beloved home.

She sighed.

She had to apologize. And she cringed. _That was the hard part._

She hated saying I'm sorry…especially to Neji…most especially to him.

But she had to do it. And so, biting her lips, she opened the front door.

When she came back, she found him, calmly reading the remaining parts of his shredded Daily Leaf. Looking at his cold, emotionless eyes slowly going over the printed letters, he seemed coolly unaffected.

Slowly, she bit her lip, uncertain about what to do, then, after a quick shake of her head; she took quick strides towards, and carefully threw a stack of newspapers in front of him.

"I bought you newspapers… You don't need to worry. I didn't slash out the parts I know you like."

No response.

Noting his calm indifference, she very carefully, laid a new mug of coffee beside his empty one.

"…Also, I brought you another cup of coffee. I noticed that some of it spilled after I punched a hole into that…that… well… just drink it." Then, turning aside, she walked towards the window, and tried to appear as nonchalant and as cool as he did. She, then, spent a few good minutes staring blankly at the scene in front of her eyes. But after a while, she stole a glance across, her shoulder, and to surprise, Neji had already started to read from _her paper, _and was calmly drinking from _her _cup of coffee.

Before she could react, the paper started to rustle, and suddenly, Neji's milk colored eyes was peering closely at her.

"What is it?" she quietly inquired.

"He hesitated for a second, then, his voice was heard from within the folds of the Daily leaf.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Looking at him the way he did now, Tenten couldn't help but grin.

To her greatest surprise and satisfaction, he was looking straight at her.

So she shrugged noncommittally, holding his gaze to hers, all the while trying to maintain that aura of calm indifference about her, that cool, poised air that so became her cold figure. With her lids drooped low, she nodded slowly, silently motioning him to continue with what he had to say.

And he did, though it took him a long time start. It wasn't really because he was nervous. Neji for all his stupid hatred with the Main house family, rather ironically, contained the same kind of arrogance and superiority complex that was so part of that clan. He could not possibly be nervous. But rather, he was seriously debating on whether he was slightly amused or slightly annoyed about the high airs she put off. In the end, he finally came to a conclusion, which suited him perfectly, that is, that he didn't particularly care. With that question finally settled inside his brain, he immediately put his other question into effect.

"Where were you last night?"

That abrupt question, coupled with the abrupt change of expression within his eyes, took Tenten by surprise. She expected another inquiry, something else that needed to be settled before they went back to their ordinary lives. Not that. Most especially not that. Very suddenly, Tenten felt that mask of indifference slip from her composure, and very suddenly a strange sort of panic seemed to well up within her, overflowing, surfacing in the gloom of her eyes. And she felt it, and quickly turned around and faced the open window, hiding her face from his.

"Somewhere…" she muttered, her voice trailing off to thin air.

And Neji frowned. That was just a simple question, wasn't it? Then why did that strange onset of panic enter her eyes, a split second before she turned around? What was the matter? Very suddenly, curiosity overcame his reticent modesty. And suddenly, he wanted more.

"Where?" he drawled out, his voice a notch more insistent than before.

As an answer, Tenten only raised her arm in a vague wave.

"Come on, Ten… where was the place?" and his voice became even more insistent.

And Tenten heard it, and understood. Whenever his voice turned quiet, and very silky soft, and whenever he used the nickname that an acquaintance once coined for her, she knew that Neji had already switched to the "interrogator" mode.

At once she knew that there was no escape.

"I told you… _somewhere…_" she trailed off, trying to match the light tone of his voice, giving him the impression that she still misunderstood.

"Where exactly?" he clarified. And by now, though his pale eyes revealed nothing, his voice became more firm.

"I…ah…, "she stuttered, as her hold on the window sill tightened, as her ear registered the sound of Neji rising from his chair.

"To the park!" she said brightly, quickly turning around to face him, split seconds before she had pinned an artificially bright smile to her face. But as soon as she did, it faded.

To her great surprise, Neji was now directly in front of her.

And she instantly backed away, only to find that the wall was just five inches from her back. She could go no further. All she could do was to gaze back at him.

"Really?" It was that voice again. And now, it was paired off with a deceptive frown upon his eyebrows, confusing her, making her uneasy.

What does that mean? She wondered, it was as if he knew that she was telling a lie. If only she had known it, the truth was pretty obvious by now-considering how a blush stained her cheek, and waves of panic seemed to emanate from within her.

NEji, a feet away from her, also seemed to feel this, by which he replied with confused frown.

"But I was at the park, Ten… Why didn't I find you?"

Her eyes widened.

"Oh, well… maybe… I was just sitting by the bushes by that time… you know… like I always do when I'm on to something." And she added with a sheepish grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I don't believe you." And the disbelief was now clearly displayed in his eyes.

A second passed, and suddenly, something within Tenten started to snap.

"Are you saying that I'm a liar?" she burst out defensively.

"Well, based on what I just heard, I came to that conclusion," he said matter-factly, and then he shrugged.

"I don't believe you!" she yelled in outrage, shoving his body out of the way, and bursting to the other side of the room.

"Well, neither do I!" Neji replied in annoyance, as he faced Tenten as she ruminated behind his back.

"Oh come on, Neji… You ask a question, I give you an answer. What's the matter with that!" She muttered in frustration.

"Tenten. Whatever you said, it was pretty obvious it was lie."

"Well, so what if I did. Does it make any difference! What do you care!"

"After what happened last night, I think I was given the right to know some explanation,"

"Who gave you that right? I'm sure _I _didn't. And if you think the reason is because of all the favors, you _supposedly_ done for me-Well, I can always pay you back all the money, bandages I owe you, and I could serve you extra time for all those precious hours you lost! But as for you knowing where I went-It's none of your business!"

"I make it _my _business!_"_ Neji shouted in a firm voice

"Well, you always make everything your business. You make Rock Lee's life your business. You make _my life _your business. Even that stupid, crassy family of yours, you make it your sole busine-"

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that, you-"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Well, don't bother insulting them or I'll-"

"I don't care! Why should I? You could kill them all, for all that matters to me! But you know the problem with your family is that someone like you goes snooting up its spine, creates trouble, and when all the family members are stuck up your ass, you come to me and vent out all that shit inside of you!"

"What I do is none of your business"

"Well my life is none of yours either! If you think that because of what you did, I'm going to pour out my soul to you-you've got me wrong, buddy.

I'm going to pay back all that I owe you, just to make sure that I could get rid of you once and for all!"

"Do that! That's absolutely perfect, you conceited woman. If you think that I ask you that question, just to know more about your life, well you're completely mistaken. I did that because I wanted to find a way to ensure that you're presence is going to get out of my life."

"Fine! That's wonderful! We're both on the right track. In fact I'm going to start leaving right now to please both of us, you insufferable bastard!"

"Good, very good… And make sure you don't leave any footmarks on the floor. I don't want any trace of you left inside my apartment.," he countered sarcastically.

"Well, I certainly won't," she called out as she exited towards the front door of Neji's house. "Thank you for everything," she called out in mock gratitude.

"I'll never forget your kindness and all the good you have bestowed upon me, you son of a- For God sakes Rock Lee, what are you doing here!" she yelled in frustration as she fell to the floor after being pushed aside by a Rock lee's entrance.

"Rock lee, don't you know the word, 'I apologize?'", she huffed out in irritation, as Rock Lee burst in, and went around like a very anxious dog. Then, after taking a quick look at the corners, he suddenly seemed to see her, and then he turned towards her, with one terrifying leap.

"Tenten, where's Neji, where's Neji!" he let out in one gasp.

"What's the matter, Rock Lee," she asked, suddenly concerned. She took one look at his ashen complexion, and all at once, the ire bursting from within her faded, and right away, she knew something was wrong. Very Wrong.

Rock Lee-gay, vivacious, chirpy Rock Lee was very close to tears.

"Where's Neji! Tell me, where's Neji!" he dried out in absolute desperation.

"I'm here." And Neji stepped out fron the kitchen where he had stayed.

"Oh NEji," And Rock Lee let out, and soon, immediately bounded towards the boy.

"I've got terrible news for you… terrible, terrible, absolutely horrifying."

"What is it?" Neji burst out , now also concerned about Rock Lee's expression. At that moment, Rock Lee's eyes filled up, and he burst to tears.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Tenten whispered.

"It's Hinata…, " Rock lee sobbed. "She was found hurt in the graveyard,

And Neji, oh Neji… the doctors say she's almost dead."

"WhaaAt!" Tenten gasped. "Are you sure! Are you absolutely sure!"

"It's true," Rock Lee sobbed. "I-I saw her as the medic-nin raced her to the hospital, and she-she…she looked…Oh God! NEji…" and he trailed into a shudder, as his brain automatically turned to the scene he had witnessed an hour ago.

Tenten meanwhile stood beside the wall, horrified by the pain that was racking Rock Lee's face. She had seen it before, in other faces, and in other times. She saw it often in her sleep. It terrified her then. And now, she was even more so, because all of it was now real. Suddenly, she felt her knees buckle, and all her energy drained, leaving her vulnerable and weak.

_It was that feeling again…deeper, more intense…_

_She blinked, once and twice…_

_Now there were visions… nightmares… dreams…_

_All of them confusing, Nothing made sense… Except one word… one clear word that seemed to rise from the depths trying to capture her._

_Finally, she heard it. _Finally, she knew who it was…

Without warning, she quickly slid to the floor, her eyes shocked, and glassy. Without the wall to support her, she would have fallen into a heap.

But that wasn't the worst of it… not one bit.

Rather, it was that strange dark, look that was now lurking within her eyes.

But no one seemed to notice.

Rock lee was still sobbing. Meanwhile, Neji was a block of ice.

He didn't move, not one inch, not a spasm or twitch of an eyebrow can be seen. Nothing. The only thing one could notice was the intense look on his eyes that seemed lost in somewhere, some place. He just stood still. But after closer inspection, one saw it.

His hands… his hands were shaking. After a while, one noticed a picture of a man being stretched on the rack.

Then, after a few moments, his head looked up. With his face completely devoid of emotion, he quietly inquired, "What happened?"

"I don't know. No one saw her this morning. After a while, someone saw her body lying outside the park," And here, Rock Lee bit his lip, giving the impression that he was that _someone_. Then he continued in a broken voice.

"She was barely conscious, but… she said one thing… it was barely audible, and I leaned into her to hear it, close, very close not that I stalled to call a doctor, but rather, I did it to keep her alive , not that she was already dead by then mind you, but rather to-"

"Lee," Neji's voice interrupted Rock lee's inane blabber. Rock Lee stopped.

"What did she say?" he muttered in a tight voice.

"Graveyard. That's what it was…"

TO that answer, Neji only nodded. He closed his eyes, and seemed to debate something inside his mind. After a moment's consideration, he finally opened it. Using controlled strides, he swiftly crossed the steps of his living room. Then with a quick flick of his hand, he opened the door, and went out.

He was about to cross the yard when he was stopped by a call from behind.

"Neji, what about Tenten!"

"Leave her!"

It was the first time after Lee's announcement that Neji raised his voice. Surprised by the anger he heard in his voice, Lee stepped back. But after a while, he surmised that Neji was just very upset, for obvious reasons. And with a quick bound over the fence, he crossed the yard, following Neji.

He didn't need to go far. In fact, he was slowly overtaking NEji. It wasn't that Neji was lagging, but rather, he was taking strong, controlled strides that seemed to take his time, and every minute. And his thoughts seemed to be taking him somewhere, far from the emotionless image of his face.

_Hinata, his mind yelled in outrage. Of all people why did it have to happen to her. Why? Why? Why now? Why not a month ago? Why now, when he had finally forgiven her for being what she is, for being a Main family Hyuuga? Why now, when he already found out that he could respect her, and treat her as a sister, as someone who cares for him, and is not just a member of that cursed clan? Why? Why? Why now? Why did it have to happen when he already knew that he could cry!_

Tears quickly filled up his eyes. But no one saw it, no one found out, all because, the summer breeze quickly reduced it to dust.

Suddenly, the heat seemed too much for him, and the dirt from the streets seemed to fill his lungs, choking him, making him wish for a cool shelter, somewhere he could hide. Someplace, where he could go back to being the emotionless beast that he used to be… so he wouldn't cry.

But the hospital was already here.

Slowly, he entered the building, wearing that mask that was his alone. Reducing his speed, he walked through the silent corridors, smelling of sickness and death. He headed towards the desk clerk, then upon glancing at the room to his left, find that going there to find her room was useless.

A throng of ninjas was already gathered there.

The teachers were present, seriously discussing the matters to themselves. Then, there was Kiba, bawling loudly, while Akamaru was howling in unison. There was Shino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru stone still, sitting in the corner, gazing off into space. There was Choji eating an apple, sniffling after each bite. Then there were Ino, and Sakura openly sobbing, while in the middle of the corridor was Naruto, tears running in his face, muttering curses and death threats to himself.

Rock Lee stood behind him, and with a light tap on his shoulder, he motioned him towards the door of the room.

His face emotionless, he immediately entered.

The whole clan was inside, he noticed. Everyone, closely, or remotely connected to his family seemed to huddle inside one spot, hiding it from his view. His quiet step was soon noticed by those near him. And with a quick nod from Hinata's father, he was instantly led to the bed where she lay.

He walked slowly, slowly, knowing what was in store for him, all the same dreading it. He hated the weakness he felt. He hurt her before, hadn't he? But this time was different, and he knew it.

This time he was seeing her bruised, battered, mutilated body, and finding that he cared.

The Hyuugas wouldn't forget it. Not ever. They would never forget how the Hyuuga prodigy fell on his knees, fiercely clutching the thin sheet that covered his cousin. It was as if, it was him who died. Then, they gazed at him curiously, expecting to see tears. But there was nothing. It all seemed as if he fell because of a mere accident, not because of grief. And that was what they concluded. That was what they knew of him. But they never knew.

Inside he was bleeding.

Inside, something was dying.

But they will never know.

Because after Hinata died, no one would see him weak again, he vowed.

Maybe that was the reason this happened…

This was the answer to all the questions he asked.

And he was going to fulfill it, he swore. No one will make him break it.

From this day forth…

No one would see him cry.


	8. Two different summers

**Vulnerability is a sin**

By: aragon asten

A/N: Hello! Long time no see! I don't put pre-story author's notes any longer. But I just wanted to warn you guys that this my longest, bloodiest, and most surprising chapter. There might come a point here, where you might no longer read it… but I guess that's you're choice.

I hope you enjoy this! Bon apetit!

* * *

A trail of golden leaves fell across the air, littering the ground with its gilded finery, and while it slowly floated to its resting place, it scented the air with the fragrance of a summer still in bloom. The sun was shining brightly, showering rays that warm the skin but do not scorch, bringing about cool ocean breeze that fan across the cheek, and whispering thousand memories from long ago. 

Slowly, the leaves floated across the air-gold and green mingling with the strands of dark hair blown by the breeze. Soon the leaves landed to the ground softly colliding with a pair of bare feet standing across the grassy floor.

The birds chirped in the background, and the breeze little by little ceased to blow as if it was itself transfixed by the beauty of the surroundings.

Like the wind, the little feet were still, and the dark hair moments ago were flying across the air fell across young straight shoulders cradling a face of a very young girl.

She was quiet. Her pretty face was pensive, thoughtful, gazing at a tall statue standing in the distance almost hidden by the clumped up pine trees. It was a handsome regal face-beautiful, strong, yet forbidding-a statue that has lost all trace of its humanity, save for the glint seen in its colorless eyes.

She stared at it with wonder, somehow sensing the power that seemed to radiate from the seemingly lifeless form. Her hand clenched involuntarily, and a sudden gasp of her breath followed, while her heart skipped a beat.

"Who is he?"

She asked aloud, as her head quickly turned and faced the pale woman sitting on the grass a few feet behind her. The woman answered with a smile, and followed it with a glance towards the lifeless face.

"A very important young man…," she said softly "…An invincible man…"

"Invinc-ci--ba--ble?" The girl frowned at the unfamiliar word.

"That means someone very strong… very powerful…"

"Really?" And the girl gazed at it again with renewed admiration.

"Was he really that strong?"

"Yes." the woman answered softly, though there was a slight catch inside her voice. "He was a man who was devoted to his clan, and loved his family. Because of that, he sacrificed his life to protect the people he loved."

And she cast her head down as if bowing in reverence to something beyond.

"He died! He died! But if he died, why do you call him strong?"

The woman now turned towards the girls face, and saw the confusion there. She smiled at her, and her eyes seemed to tell it all.

"My dear… that man… that beautiful, kind man protected the ones he loved by giving the greatest sacrifice. Don't you see? A man who gives his life for the sake of love is the bravest one of all. He's invincible."

"Really?" the little girl asked with bright eyes.

And the woman answered with a smiling, "Yes."

And the girl cast her head down, as if the answer added a new weight to her sheltered world. Then she looked up and slowly gazed at the frail woman sitting in front of her--her thin white hands, her weak countenance, the stooped back, and most of all the beautiful brown eyes gazing back at her.

And she smiled. Taking swift assured steps, too mature for an eight year old, she walked towards the woman.

Beside her, the breeze came in slowly, lifting her dark hair into a black shower that mingled with the gold and green. Outside the birds chirped softly.

_Summer was in full bloom._

Then, very gently, she kneeled in front of the woman, and lovingly wrapped two youthful arms across the woman's thin shoulders. Closing her eyes, she let her body relax and cling to the other's frame. Then her head softly rested on the woman's breast, enveloping herself inside her warmth.

"I'm going to be like him Mother. I'm going to protect you, and keep you safe," she vowed fiercely to her mother and to herself letting the words ride the same rhythm with the beating of her mother's heart. It was a strong and a steady rhythm… much like her own.

"I'll be strong, Mother… like him… I'm going to be invincible… Someday I will"

* * *

"Who am I? 

Lying in the middle of a sleepy consciousness, she felt as if a dark cloud hung over her, forcing her to stay asleep, forcing her to stay within the confines of her nightmares. But her body was awake already.

And slowly a great ache in her body slowly grew, spreading all over her body, fusing with each muscle, tissue, and blood.

It was pain all over.

"Why did it hurt?"

"Why did she feel as if she had just traveled through miles and mountains, and was left somewhere to die?"

"Why? Why?"

All these questions bounced through her brain, making her wearier than before, calling her back to sleep.

But it was useless. The pain was nudging her awake, involuntarily making her cringe, and groan, calling out a name she'd called out many times before.

"Mother!"  
No one answered. She groaned once again as a great pain assailed her.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes, gingerly, hesitantly, while her lashes fluttered, once, twice, then it stopped.

It was the pain again. It weakened her.

But biting her lip, she mustered all her resolve and swiftly opened her eyes.

And her arm quickly came up to hide her eyes from the great fierce light that tore through her sore irises. It came from somewhere in front of her, and as her sight slowly got used to seeing, she noticed that straight out was a wide window, bathing the room in drizzles of honeyed gold, leaving all else in shadow.

"Where am I?" she asked once again in a voice strangely sad and deflated.

But no one answered her. Silence greeted her ear, mocking her, giving voice to the loneliness she could feel. But that was it. Nothing… none…

She was alone.

And there lying bunched up in the corner, the silence blaring in her ears and the mocking afternoon sun glaring into her pained eyes…

Tenten suddenly woke up.

And suddenly she shot straight up into the air, all her aches forgotten, as the memory flooded in full force, making her remember each and every bloody detail that now seemed etched into her brain.

Sleep was the anesthesia, but she was no longer sleeping. All the fears she had been suppressing were back, and along with it came the rage.

She looked to door.

Once, twice.

Then she slowly walked towards it, like a lion stalking towards its prey.

All her muscles were bunched up, and primed to run, and she was doing it now.

Then suddenly, as quick as lightning, she was gone

She rushed towards the door, bursting out of it, breaking the hinges in the intensity.

She was gone, racing towards the place that filled her waking nightmares.

Her eyes blazed. She was red all over.

Her boiling blood was reaching up to the surface urging her on to her goal.

She grazed a passerby.

He yelped. All his belonging flew out of the busy street, and it got crushed under the pressure of the throng of people on this hot, scorching day.

She didn't notice.

She didn't care.

For they were gone now-the people.

She passed block after block, store after store, one blasted structure right after another.

She danced with the thousands of people blocking her way-obstacles, pure obstacles!  
She let out a minute roar.

They were useless-all useless!

She had to get their fast… fast! before every vessel in her body explodes, before her whole body ignites, washing the streets with the red of her blood and the slash of her fury.

Her eyes were on fire now, way beyond anger, way beyond pain, nearing the thin line that separated one from insanity.

She was lost now… Nothing mattered.

All that was left was her pain, and her anger, her absolute hatred…

All that mattered was that graveyard-and she had to reach that graveyard!

She had to reach that graveyard and meet the single entity that resided in the bloody underworld of her dreams.

She had to reach it…

And she stopped, inhaling one big gulp of air, letting it flow into her lungs, erupting in a pant, that was followed by another, and another.

Her eyes were still blazing.

She had to reach the graveyard…

And suddenly, very suddenly, she was already there.

"YOU BASTARD!"  
The words exploded from her mouth.

"I'M HERE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

She looked around the deserted graveyard. No was there.

"Crawl out from that hole you're hiding in, you bastard! I'm going to murder you, you hear that!"

Still no one appeared.

Nothing but the sound of dust and silence. And it mocked her, along with the leering stones of the cenotaphs that surrounded her, filling each space of the graveyard, suffocating her along with the dust.

It was empty, except for her.

So Tenten gave out another pant of breath that left her painfully breathless, and the hatred that filled her eyes seemed to give way to a sinking desperation.

"Where are you damn it!" she called out once again to the emptiness around her. But it answered silence in return.

"Damn it! COME out, YOU PILE OF SHIT! I KNOW YOU"RE HERE SO WHY DON't you come out before I find you and-and-kill-you-and…" and Tenten gave in to the pant that overtook her, as the adrenaline that coursed through her veins diminished, throwing back all traces of pain and exhaustion that eluded her just minutes ago, leaving her empty and weak, and so, so, miserable.

"Damn it… come out… come out…" she managed to cough out as her shaky legs fell to the ground, and a racking cough from her tired lungs overcame her.

"Kohei… where-are you?" she finally whispered to herself, as she closed her eyes, bit her lip, and finally, admitting defeat.

"I'm here."

Tenten suddenly looked up. It was _his_ voice! one oh, so familiar.

With her eyes widening in shock, she heard a light but firm footfall come towards her from behind.

"NO!" her mind screamed out in shock.

But no words came out.

Suddenly it seemed, her whole body was caught inside the space of a second.

It refused to move.

She was frozen.

But the steps behind were not!

Slowly, the seconds passed, and the sound came nearer, and nearer, until she realized to her horror, he was but a foot away. Near enough for her to feel the chakra emanating from him, near enough to make the hairs on her nape stand.

The gravel gave way beneath her, and the sound of the scrunching gravel came out.

He was near her.

She could feel it.

His hand was reaching for her back.

Why couldn't she move! her mind screamed in dismay.

SHe couldn't breath, gasp, or even shake in apprehension!

WHY COULDN"T SHE MOVE?

He was inches from her, split seconds away from touching the thin cloth that covered her naked body.

Then she felt it-his touch! A soft gentle touch that was almost a caress. It trailed through her skin, burning her, sending shocks throughout her body. It was like a burning brand that seared her flesh!

It burned her, suddenly awakening her frozen senses.

Quick as lightning, with a great force fueled by adrenaline, she turned around, knocking his form from its place. A split second later, a rain of needles sprayed across his figure, and Tenten jumped back, moving into an attacking position, ready to once again strike.

But she missed! Out of the hundreds of needles, only one succeeded, but barely, only managing to thinly slice a corner of his cheek, marking him, marring the porcelain complexion. From that wound, a trail of blood slowly seeped out, running across his cheek, like a bloody little teardrop, that ended its journey across his pale, naked jaw.

A hand reached out to touch it, and his hand smeared the red across his cheek.

He raised his hands slowly, turning it to his face, as clear green eyes gazed at it contemplatively, amusedly. And he smiled.

Lowering his hand, his emerald eyes slowly turned to hers.

"Is this your way of greeting me? I guess you really missed me that much--Time hasn't been good to you, am I right, my dear, beloved Tenten?"

"BELOVED MY ASS!" she screamed out in fury.

Charging towards him, she quickly gave out a barrage of arsenals that swept towards him, with her eyes blazing with hatred, her chakra lashing out into the dusty air, all the while screaming furiously, "YOU ROTTEN BEAST! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

But in spite of the ferocity of her attack, he managed to gracefully evade the bite of her weapons, smiling mockingly into her face, saying in a voice both deep, and silky, "Such foul, foul language… I'm afraid being a ninja has not been good to you."

"Hah!" she spat out. "DO you want Foul? I'll give you Foul! I'll throw your foul, stinkin' carcass to the dogs and let them feed over you like carrion!"

Swiftly, she took out a large, double edged sword, which she quickly swung towards him. He jumped, escaping the deadly arc of her sword swing, and with the speed of an anbu ninja, he appeared behind, throwing a kick to her knees, momentarily disabling her.

"Tenten, Tenten… Why do you fight me?" he whispered to her as he leaned towards her ear.

The warm breath that touched her bare skin filled her with such revulsion, that she lashed out, turning quickly, thrusting the sword towards his heart.

"You killed my mother, you son of a bitch! You killed her, and you tried to kill Neji's cousin! I'm going to murder you, you bastard." she hissed in vehemence.

But once again, he skillfully evaded the sword, though it barely missed him, slicing a few strands of his raven, black hair. Then he jumped, taking a somersault in the mid-air, landing a few feet in front of her, with his hands in his pockets, his hair swaying in the wind, and his eyes, flashing a green light towards her.

"Do you have proof?" he said quietly.

"I don't need proof. I only need to see you. And that's enough proof."

"Really?" and his lips curved in a sarcastic smile.

"So if you know me that much, tell me, how did I do it?"

Tenten answered back with a smile of her own, bitter, and full of hatred.

"I know every single detail, Kohei. How you trapped my mother into a cage filled with chakra sucking chakra, then launching into her dozens of weapons that crushed her body, when she didn't have the strength to fight!"

and her voice ended in angry roar, as tears filled Tenten's eyes, and all the anger she felt coursed through her, making her shake and tremble.

"Tenten… my, my… you seem to know so much… It's as if you were right there with that girl…" Then he turned to her in a mild inquiring frown.

"Hinata, wasn't it?"

"I don't need to see her body. All I need is to remember what you did to mother, and that's enough for me… I'm going to make you pay!

WHY DID YOU KILL HER!"

And she jumped towards him, using her sword, turning here, there, while Kohei evaded her, dancing with the slice of the silver edged sword.

"Do you want to know why they died?"

"What I want is your dead body."

"Are you sure?"

"Damn you bastard!"

"I think I'm still gonna tell you."

Quickly, Tenten raised her sword and swung it towards him, with all the force she could muster.

But her stomach was unprotected, and Kohei upon seeing this vulnerable spot, immediately leapt down and punched her stomach. She reeled back with the force, and collapsed to the ground.

Then he took her hair, and twisted it, forcing her face to turn to his.

She cried in pain, but Kohei was relentless.

"What happened to your mother, and Hinata was due to their own stupidity.

They trusted far too much, and loved so much more than what was good for them."

"What do you know about Love, you monster!" Tenten spat out, while trying to struggle from the form that pinned her to the ground.

"What do you know about it either?" Kohei asked viciously, as his hands held her hands, and his body pinned her body. She tried to get out, but it was useless.

Leaning towards her, his face became parallel to hers-only inches away…

"You know nothing about the word, Tenten. That's why you hated Hinata… because she managed to make Neji cry. You hated her because she managed to show her love for her cousin, which you tried so hard to do but never could accomplish."

His warm breath touched hers now, and it mingled with her own.

"And you never will, Tenten… Love for you is pain. Love for you is jealousy. Love for you is longing to be someone you never could be… someone strong, someone powerful… someone invincible… that's the perfect word isn't it?" he asked her, as she saw the pain that glazed her eyes, and the misery taking over.

"I know how to love Kohei!" she burst out, "For you're information I am in fact in love with someone! I love a boy named Hyuuga Neji! He's strong, he's handsome, he's -"

"He's invincible!" he cried out. "You love that boy, because you want to be like him… because you need to be like him. Not because you truly love him. Tenten I read it in all those letters you wrote!"

"You bastard!" she screamed, anger making her strong enough to lift her body, and throw him of hers.

"Those letters were for my mother!"

"You're mother is dead." he stated matter-of-factly.

"SO what! Who gave you the right to touch them!" she screamed while struggling to get up.

"Face the music, Tenten… You wrote those letters for me!"

"I did not!" she said, as she lunged towards him, using a single kunai.

This time he did not evade, but instead, took the blade between his fingers, holding it back.

"Yes you did, Tenten. You continued to write those letters because you knew I was there. You knew I would come here and read them, so you faithfully came here year after year, month after month, in this same spot where you're kind, loving friend Hinata came and got mutilated."

"I didn't! I didn't!" she screamed over and over again, trying to force her blade into his flesh, while the misery and pain within her threatened to overflow.

"Tenten… accept it!" he said fiercely, his eyes looking straight at her with angry compassion. "You write those letters because you know I understand you. I know who you are, and everything that makes up your soul.

You're trapped in the past, because I _am_ you're past. You must accept, that I am also your present."

"You're mad!" she cried out in a last attempt to shield her emotions.

"I _am_ mad. And so are you." he countered. "We're one of a kind, my dear. We're the same. You and I have always been together… unlike… that boy _you loved."_

"I told you I Didn't give those letters!" she cried desperately

"Perhaps you _do_ love that boy, Tenten. But does he want you?" and Kohei's face came up mockingly.

"What do you care?" she muttered bitterly.

"You love him so badly, yet he cares nothing about you." and Kohei's voice lowered to sad, and husky whisper. He leaned forward, driving the blade deeper into his skin, opening the flesh, and letting the bood gush forth.

"He doesn't even hate you. Because to him… you're nothing. A non-entity that will pass in his life , and fade away."

Tenten slowly grew still, her mind reeling from the words that poured from his mouth. Meanwhile, Kohei's hand reached out and removed the bloody kunai. His other hand stayed in the position, interlocking his fingers with Tenten's hand-fingers no longer divided by the blade.

"He cast you away, didn't he?" he asked softly. Tenten's eyes overflowed with tears.

"He left you, and abandoned you… and you loved him so much."

The tears broke away, one drop fell across her check, and her lips began to tremble. Kohei's hand lifted, and gently touched her cheek, wiping a tear away.

"You loved him so…so…very much… yet… he doesn't need you…"

Tenten's shoulder's shook with the repressed sobs.

"He could never love you… because… because…" And the blood that came from his fingers slowly mingled with hers.

"You're…not invincible…"

The dam broke forth, releasing the tears, and the heartache. And Tenten gave in to the sobs, collapsing into Kohei's arms, which reached out to enfold her. She sobbed her heart out, clutching his shirt with a desperation and anguish borne out of many years of trying to be strong, forgetting anything else but her goal, and yet failing, failing so badly.

She was all, all alone.

"I'm here." It was Kohei's voice reaching out to her, and she grasped it, almost desperately, clutching it as a lifeline, as a final way to escape.

So Kohei softly crooned at her, carefully lifting her up, and cradling her in his arms, like he used to do.

His black coat swayed in the wind, shaking the dust that covered the graveyards floor, as he vanished into the emptiness.

Seconds later, they were gone.

Outside the sun was shining.

_Summer was in full bloom._

The sun was high up, beautiful, majestic, though cruel in its shining splendor, bathing the land in golden hues while mocking the poor, insignificant beings that lie helplessly underneath it. For in spite of its beauty, it seared the skin, branding the flesh pitilessly, choking one's throat, suffocating it-burning one's soul so relentlessly until it cries out in pain, and in absolute longing for coming of rainfall. But it was no use.

Life was cruelty. The sun was cruel.

No matter how hard you wish it.

Rain was miles away.

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU!" 

It was Neji… his eyes cool, calm, and collected, though inside, his mind was screaming, bursting forth millions of profanity, looking for one that one single entity that caused his beloved cousin, so, much pain…

"Who are you bastard!"

"Why did you do that to her!"

The pain was intense, making him reel in shock from the anguish he felt in seeing Hinata being brought out of the hospital to God-knows-where.

It was strange for Neji to be feeling this way, when just months ago, he managed to almost kill her in the Chuunin exams. But today was different.

Today was like the day, when he found out his father had died to save the Main Branch family. But this was almost as worse.

For he could have done something to prevent it.

But he did nothing!

Nothing!

And nothing cost him, Hinata's life.

But he was going to do something about it… Swearing on his father's grave, he was going to find that son of a bitch who did it, and tear him to pieces. Revenge was his main goal now…

He was going to kill whoever did this to her…

"So this is the place."

It was Neji again, standing in the middle of the graveyard-that one place Hinata said before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

It was evening now, hot and sweltering-no traces of the previous rain was to be seen, or felt, or even remembered. He made his way, all his senses full and alert-looking for clues, for links, for something that could point him the reason for all this madness.

Was there nothing!

None!

None!  
But wait…there was something there, and he could feel it. He could smell it.

He scanned the darkened grounds, looked towards the horizon, gazed at the tombstones, and finally he looked at the ground.

There it was! Blood!

Here and there, splattered on wide circles and arcs as if a major battle had been fought on the place. He leaned down, taking the earth stained with browning blood, and sniffed it-slowly, inhaling the foul smell it contained. And using a sense that was trained on him, he immediately recognized the blood to be those of Hinata's!

It was her blood!

He quickly stood up. And gazed in horror at the spot where she must have fought to the death-and lost, so, so badly.

He gritted his teeth, as a sudden wave of anger swept through him, making him shake and tremble.

But there was something else!

Another blood!

Another sign for him. It was different from the previous ones. Hea knelt once again, and searched the dusty earth for that one thing that could help him.

He found it. There it was… very near Hinata's blood.

He sniffed it once again…

Slowly…

Slowly…

He inhaled the smell, and searched his brain for a similar one that was just like this.

He could feel it.

He could sense it.

It just came from the other day.

Then he knew! Suddenly he realized where the blood belonged.

IT was Tenten's! TENTEN'S!

Shock rippled through him like electricity, while the enormity of this discovery crashed through his brain, and sending images of betrayal into his battered brain.

"It couldn't be… it couldn't be… it couldn't be…" he repeated to himself over and over again, while visions of yesterday crowded his mind, of Tenten laughing, Tenten smiling, Tenten holding his hand and never letting go.

"It couldn't be!"

But it was. The proof was there, right before his very eyes.

Soon, images of Hinata's mutilated body filled his mind overcrowding those of Tenten's followed by the flash of Tenten's eyes, her fear when he asked him where she was last night. It could only have been her!  
No one else he knew was there.

For he clearly remembered the hatred he saw in her eyes before he let her go.

She hated him… She hated him… She said it herself.

Soon, pure absolute hatred coursed through him, making his arms tremble, and his eyes blaze in unconcealed fury. It was her fault! All her fault!

It had always been _her fault!  
_She turned his life upside down in a matter of a few days, and even managed to end those Hinata's!

She was a criminal-a true one!

She was the only left in this world who had the power to destroy him. No one else could do that.

Therefore, there was no other choice left but to destroy her himself…

"Damn you, Tenten… damn you…" he hissed in fury.

He had to find her. He was going to find her. And when he did… he will do anything in his power to make her pay.

"Mark my words."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, people! This is story is gonna get more bloody... I hope you'll still read it. I love you all! 


	9. Beloved Rain, Broken Promises

**Vulnerability is a sin**

By: aragon asten

A/N: explanations/excuses for the long delay will be given in the end. I inserted a pre-story author notes because I'm just gonna warn you that in spite of what will happed later on, this fanfic is _still _a neji-tenten pairing…

* * *

---------

…_I will always protect you…_

…_my beloved…_

---------

At the stroke of midnight, she woke up.

Slowly, endlessly, for it seemed as if a haze of mist, silk and perfume pervaded her senses, confusing her consciousness, blurring the lines between wakefulness and sleep. But soon, her heavy eyes gave a glimpse of stone-corniced ceilings, walls reflecting moonlight, and the soft, distant glow of candlelight gleaming from afar.

She was awake already… but all seemed like a dream.

Gradually, she lifted herself up, and placing her bare feet upon the cold, stone floor, she stood up and gazed upon the room.

It was strange one. For a smoke-filled scene was beheld by her half-lidded eyes, and the smell of lavender filled her head, giving a shape to the calm, restfulness she felt.

Because she felt nothing…nothing.

No pain, no ache, and no mental anxiety. She felt light, full, heady-like a happy drunk lost inside her blissful mindlessness-except, as far as her drugged brain could remember, she hadn't been drunk before.

It didn't matter… she was safe…

Walking unhurriedly across the darkened room, she glanced towards the window, and saw only darkness-warm, velvet darkness, and gazing beyond, the gleaming face of the moon smiled at her, while it rested inside a bed of night sky. The cool, brisk breeze blew upon her face, and she reveled in the silky feeing that swept through her entire frame. It lapped at her gently, making the white cloth that enveloped her billow in waves across her pale legs. Her hands crept across her body, relishing the feel of the silk cloth coming in contact with her warm skin. She closed her eyes, and backed away from the window, until her back collided with a cool, smooth surface. Her body reflexively turned, her eyes immediately opened, and when she beheld the mirror in front of her, she let out a gasp.

"Who are you?"

It was a face so unfamiliar, or rather, a countenance buried within the confines of her mind's oblivion. She wore white. Her long brown hair lay upon her shoulders like a darkened waterfall. And her eyes… it was as it looked before-wide-eyed, and innocent. "Who are you?" she asked, in a voice equally unfamiliar, soft, and gentle.

Her mind spun, and her body suddenly drained itself of its heavy languor. She was weak. So… so… weak…. She closed her eyes as her legs shook, and she fell on her knees in front of her reflection.

"Who are you?" she asked for the last time.

But now, she knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood rushed out of her pale lips, and she doubled over in pain. Sweat was trickling over her temples, and her youthful face was ash white.

_Just one last time…_

The village boys laughed at her, their eyes mocking her in her defeat.

_Just one last time… _

She lunged at him, quickly. But the boy only swerved away, letting her trip and fall headlong into the dusty ground. Laughter, more laughter… It filled her head, fueling the acid spite she felt for her own weakness.

But she wanted to fight it. Oh how she tried! However, the effort was futile. She knew it. The dirt in her mouth confirmed the truth.

"Hey, why don't we help her up?"

"Let's just leave her…"

"But she's spurting blood off her mouth!"

"She was the one who started the fight. She deserved it!"

"Oh… aww… all right…"

From her prostate position, she heard the boy's heavy steps scuffle towards the direction of the village. She heard them laugh away, their steps running, going fainter and fainter as they all rushed to leave her in this god-forsaken clearing in the hundred forests near the village.

Finally, they were gone…Not all of them.

Their voices remained inside her brain, echoing repeatedly, driving her deeper into this state of self-disgust.

_How she hated them… But how much more did she hate herself…_

Wearily, she forced herself to stand up and head home. Gingerly, she wiped the blood from her lips and her forehead, picking at the innumerable wounds that were now proudly swelling all over her. She let out a slight groan. How could she go home now? Her mom would worry over her… Her eyes would crinkle with worry, then, she would turn pale. Then she'd grow weak… and then, she'd cry…

_She didn't want her mother to worry… It was a painful experience…_

…_for her mother… and for her…_

She sighed in frustration. It's been months since she made her promise. But she was no where near having it fulfilled. Her mother was wasting away by the hour, and she still hadn't done anything. How could she protect her mother, keep her safe when she was practically useless? Her ninja training was going off to no direction. It was as if a wall of her own stupidity and weakness was blocking off her way to success.

Her own frustration led itself to a growl.

"I hate myself!"

She felt tears burn behind her eyes, aching to pour out of her and douse this misery surrounding her. But she can't be this pathetic. She _had _to be invincible… somehow… by any means possible.

Around her, the afternoon sun had already given way to the darkness of evening. The crickets chirped. The night birds sang, bidding Tenten to go home to the sanctuary of her home. But she didn't want to go home just yet. The wounds she had were still fresh. And the darkness all around was not enough to hide them even from the blurry vision of her mother. No… not yet…

So instead, she wandered through the forest, her mind passing through strange wonderlands of her own making, the darkness of the deepening dusk mirroring the darkness swirling inside her thoughts.

"_I'll be strong, Mother… like him… I'm going to be invincible… Someday I will"_

…_like him… him… _Who was he?

A monument, a statue, a symbol of power and strength

A man with pale, pale eyes, and a thousand secrets she had spent hours trying to discover. He was a statue, a monument, a symbol of vows made and broken. But he was more than that. He was a man she had come to idolize and adore.

Then, she froze. She heard a sound. A barely inaudible sound, but in spite of her weakened senses, her ninja ears heard it all the same. Slowly, she scanned her surroundings, which up to now she had become oblivious to. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was that place. That place where she first made her promise. How strange it was that she was unconsciously driven here! Now when she was at the lowest point of her existence. Now when she was at the brink of giving it all up! But she couldn't think about that now. She ought to think about that sound. Taking a quick look towards the direction, she saw that an unfamiliar figure stood there, basking in the light of the early moon. Immediately, her pulse beat faster.

She should think about that man who was invading her sacred forest sanctuary. _A man… who was he?_

With as much stealth as she could manage, she crept towards the nearest foliage, making sure no traps lay hidden beneath her feet. She crouched low, and set to the task of finding whether this stranger meant any harm.

From her vantage point, she could discern that he was training, brandishing a sword of magnificent length. But there was more. Dozens of weapons lay at his feet, for what purpose she had no idea.

_Weapons? So many arsenals… How could he use all of them?_

But before she could further ponder upon this strange fighting technique, she saw something that made her heart stop beating for a split-second.

For a single second, she saw him turn towards her direction. And for that single moment in time, she saw his face illuminated by the pale light of the moon.

He was beautiful. He had raven-black hair, and brilliant green eyes that gleamed with a strange light, making her forget all past thoughts of pale eyes and foolishness of that sort. All she could think, and see and hear and feel was that man who danced gracefully before a silent ancient melody of fighting, with exquisite eyes, the soft sound of nighttime sounds acting as a primitive orchestra to his song, and the sensation of the cool air biting her suddenly warm skin.

It was as if she had lost her innocence that night.

It was as if her world had stopped revolving on its axis when he came.

She could feel, something stir inside of her. And in spite of her meager seven years, she felt ancient and as old as the world.

_Oh god, he is so beautiful…_

She gasped involuntarily. Then she realized too late that it was a sound loud enough to hear. She quickly drew back, trying to blend into the shadows, hoping he had not seen the way she had stared at him transfixed.

But he did!

With a wary gaze, he approached her, while her heart beat triple time, and her hands started to sweat profusely.

_Don't come near! Please don't! Don't hurt me!_

But he was already there standing in front of her, his eyes piercing into hers.

"Hello."

She gulped.

"Hello," she whispered knowing nothing to say.

He gazed at her steadily, while she felt herself go red all over, hoping the earth would swallow her and save her from his searching gaze. But it was impossible. So she sought her brain for words that could explain her actions, words that would save her from some cruel fate. Then suddenly words burst out of her mouth before she could think about them.

"I'm sorry! I was looking at you. But I couldn't help it! You looked so beautiful standing there in the moonlight with your sword in hand!" she babbled quickly, then she stopped, and her eyes widened in horror as realization hit her.

_Uh-oh… You idiot! What have you done?_

She cringed, and closed her eyes preparing for the blow that would soon fall upon her. But nothing came. Very cautiously, she opened one eye, and wonders of wonders she saw something she didn't expect. He was blushing!

He was biting his lip in embarrassment, and a small smile played upon his lips. She opened her eyes, and gazed at him in astonishment.

_He's embarrassed? Did I say something wrong?_

"I-I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I didn't mean what I just said."

To her further surprise, he winced upon hearing her words.

Then he spoke, in a voice richly smooth and deep, and laced with amusement. "Please don't take it back. You won't believe how much you flattered me. It would really hurt if you really didn't mean it." And he looked at her with a pained glance.

Against her will, she felt her lips curve into a tiny smile. And she found herself speaking softly and meaningfully. "I meant what I said." She paused, looked down for a moment and gazed back at him, her young face unconsciously lighting up with adoration. "You look like someone I know."

"Really? Who?"

"A beautiful statue."

His brows drew up, and he gazed at her curiously.

"A statue?"

"Yes!" she cried rapturously, the words pouring out of her mouth. "A very beautiful statue! An exquisite statue with lovely pale eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful figure. A statue who's-" And she paused, at loss for air.

"A beautiful statue who is what?" he asked her gently.

She took a deep breath and plunged on, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Invincible."

After that last statement, a silence descended upon them. The man looked down upon her, a strange expression melting in his eyes, while she gazed back at him fearlessly. Her face was bloody and bruised but there was a strange light playing in her eyes highlighted by the moonlight shining on her face, and her slight but proud figure, and the dark, lustrous hair that flowed over her back. They gazed at each other for a moment, and it seemed as if that moment stretched forever, leaving them naked under each other's eyes, taking away all other truths such as the fact that he was a man, she was a girl, she was weak, and he was strong, and that they were strangers with nothing in common. Nothing in common except the fact that they came to the same place at the same time.

Then the moment ended. Smiling at her face, he knelt down in front of her, until they were face to face. He lifted a hand and it rested upon her cheek.

She winced, feeling the sting of her earlier injuries, but it was accompanied by a delicious warmth that made her tingle from head to toe.

"Thank you." He spoke in a tone that wasmeant for her alone.

She broke into a melting smile, becoming a little girl once again.

"You're welcome. My name's Tenten by the way. What's yours?"

He grinned.

"Rokujou Kohei. But please call me Kohei. I would really be happy if you do."

----------------------

"Kohei means old soldier right?"

Tenten sat above the grass near the statue wrapped inside a warm blanket. She was inside the place where she first met him. And like that time, the air that surrounded her was as crisp and cool and the scent of fall filled the air with anticipation of winter. Suddenly, a cool breeze drifted across her skin, and she shivered and buried herself deeper inside the comforter, delighting in the heat that it brings. Meanwhile, she watched Kohei sitting a little distance in front of her, methodically cleaning the literally hundreds of weapons that he owned now that he had finished training with them. As she looked at his handsome face, she noticed the little strand of black hair that lay across his eyes, and suddenly, she felt an unbearable itch inside her hand to tuck it away across his soft hair. But she couldn't, so she contented herself by looking at him while patiently waiting for his reply.

He looked at her then, smiling that disarming smile he always gave when he was pleased with something. "Yeah. How did you know?"

She grinned in pleasure. "I looked it up. I was shocked when I saw what it means."

"Why were you surprised? Don't you think it suits me?"

"Well…" she trailed off, and looked away, trailing a finger across one of the intricate lines of the blanket he had given her as a present three months ago.

"…not exactly… You don't look _that_ old." And she looked at him with a gaze that said she meant it. And she did. The description she gave him, when they first met wasn't really right on the money. He wasn't a _man._ But rather, he looked like a boy on the brink of adulthood-on a time when youth was at its loveliest and at its full bloom. And right now, he looked the part, except where his lips was now curved in a smile of smug satisfaction.

"So what do I look like?"

She grinned mischievously. "A sweaty _old _man." She sniffed in disgust. "You smell, too."

"Brat!" And she was met with a shower of dead leaves that covered the grass beneath them—leaves that stuck to her hair and blanket, leaving her in a laughing fit. Kohei snorted. "At least I'm not in covered in dirt."

To which he was met with his own shower of dead leaves that covered him heat to toe, while Tenten squealed in the corner, giggling madly to herself. "You are now! A sweaty, smelly old man covered in dirt!" and she hooted some more until Kohei launched himself unto her, which started her shrieking instead. And together, they tackled each other in the grass, tangling each other inside the blanket, while they took turns laughing and screaming at each others face.

When they finally grew tired, they lay beside each other in the grass, silently gazing up at the clear blue sky—Kohei's arm curled around Tenten's shoulder, while she snuggled up his warm chest, the blanket covering them both.

Finally, Kohei broke the silence. "Winter's coming soon."

She nodded. "It is." Then realizing something, she gave a sideways glance.

"Has it really been a year since we met in this place?"

He looked back at her and nodded contentedly, then soon after, he closed his eyes in peace.

Tenten watched him, and felt a little shiver of delight that he was sleeping beside her. But she still wanted to ask him something, before he went to sleep. She poked him in the eye.

"Ow! What!"

She grinned. "Have I changed since then?"

"Since what?" he muttered sleepily.

"Since last year?"

He opened his eyes then, and passed his gaze through her body. "Nothing much," he muttered. When she heard this, she sighed in disappointment.

He smiled then and with his free hand, patted the hair she had kept long, because he had liked it that way. "Except for the fact that you're growing lovelier, each year. Making me love you even more."

Her eyes grew wide, and then a pink blush stained her cheeks. She looked away then, saying in a voice filled with doubt. "You're lying."

He sat up then, looking at her in indignation. "Why would I do that?"

She sat up, too. "Because you like teasing me."

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, that's true. But I don't lie."

"Yeah right…" she agreed with a mocking smile. She remembered that time, two weeks ago when he had told her Ninjutsu instructor that she had a family emergency when he had only wanted them to take a little swim in the river.

He knew that smile, and recognized it. "Well, don't flatter yourself, too much. I mean, you're not even half as lovely as me, you know."

For that statement, he got another dead leaves shower. "Pig."

"That's going to cost you, Tenten. I'm warning you."

Tenten only smirked, and threw him some more.

They had a lovely afternoon. The two of them were frolicking innocently in the autumn day--a young man, and a little girl having a good deal of fun. And for Tenten. It was more than fun. It was heaven. Her little crush with Kohei had taken a disastrous serious turn. She liked him. As young as she was, she knew that she liked him very much. But he was more than that, really. A few weeks after they became friends, he came to her house and befriended her mother, and earned her trust in spite of earlier suspicions. And so it came to happen that he changed into someone like her father, her brother, and her best friend. He was soon becoming the most important person in her life, aside from her mother. She loved him, dearly. And the greatest thing was the fact that he loved her in return.

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm home mother. How're you feeling?"

Tenten entered the cozy confines of their little house. Unlike most families in Konoha, Tenten and her mother lived in a house on the outskirts of Konoha and not in small apartments in town. It provided the privacy the two of them needed. Also, it was necessary for the needs of her ailing mother.

But right now, she wasn't thinking about that, but rather, her thoughts dwelled upon the lovely afternoon she spent with Kohei. She approached her mother and she leaned down and kissed her mother who was sitting near the fireplace.

"I'm fine, dear. How about you? How was your day?" her mother asked in a voice soft and interested.

Tenten smiled as she recalled the events of the day, then she curled on the floor beside her mother's feet.

"It was really fun! We swept the place just like you asked us. Then Kohei trained for some time while I relaxed in the shade. But then, Kohei got a little…playful. And we had to sweep the place all over again. But it was really fun! The place was very beautiful, like always" Her smile turned wistful.

"The only thing missing was you."

Her mom smiled sadly, and stroked her daughter's hair. Noticing the sorrow that entered Tenten's face, she immediately tried to change the subject.

"You're hair is so long now. I remember the time when it was just the length of your ears, and now it's past your waist." Tenten grinned.

"Kohei said he liked my hair long. So I let it grow."

Upon hearing Kohei's name, her mother's smile faded.

However, Tenten did not notice this, and slowly stretched herself and sat up. "Have you eaten already?"

Her mother shook her head. "I waited for you. There's food in the table already. I'll warm it for you." Her mom made a move towards the kitchen but her daughter stopped her. "No, mom. I'll do it. Just sit there and relax." And she headed towards the kitchen and made preparations for their dinner, humming as she went along, occasionally smiling to herself.

Behind her, her mom watched her speculatively, as if debating matters to herself. Then out of a little table in the corner, she drew out a small piece of paper and glanced at it worriedly. Then glanced at her back one last time, and then sighed as if she had already decided something.

Then with a wan smile, she wheeled towards the kitchen, calling out as she moved. "Tenten, dear… We have something to talk about."

Tenten turned around, with a smile on her lips. But it faded when she noticed the sober expression on her mother's face.

"What is it, mom?"

Her mother looked at her straight in the eye.

"I received a letter today, telling about your failing grades in ninja academy. It seems that you're not doing you're best like you used to, and it says here that you cut classes on many occasions."

Tenten bit her lip, apprehension filling her, coupled with extreme nervousness. "I-I-I… I missed classes because… because…"

Her mother sighed. "I know. It's because of Kohei, am I right?"

Tenten looked down, wringing her hands, fidgeting on the corners.

"I see." Her mother nodded. Then her voice changed into a softer tone, a sadder, disappointed one.

"Tenten, my beloved little daughter. Before your father died, I made a vow with him that I would help you fulfill any dream that you may have. More than a year ago, you told me of that dream. You told me-you promised me that you would be strong so that you could protect the ones you love." Her mother paused, and this time, her eyes filled with tears.

"Do you know that day, hearing you say that, made me the happiest woman in the whole world. You made me so proud, so proud that you were my daughter. I made a vow myself after that. I vowed that I would do everything that is in my power to help you be that person. A person who is strong, loving and invincible." And she reached out and stroked her daughter's cheek.

Guilt seeped through Tenten like acid, and she felt tears burn the back of her eyes.

"…which brings me back to what I wanted to say to you." And her mom's voice grew stern. "I want you to stop seeing Kohei."

Tenten froze.

"I realize that since you met him, you've been forgetting your duties to yourself. You've been lost yourself inside of him. And I fear that soon, you will no longer know your true self after this is over. That's why I want you to avoid him. Tell him, you're not allowed to see him anymore. Tell him, you will not-"

"I won't."

Her mother froze, and stared incredulously at her daughter's face.

It was filled with something she had never seen covering her daughter's face before--- It was rebellion.

"Tenten?" her mother whispered, shocked and concerned.

Tenten looked at her straight in the eye, shaking with anger.

"I told you I won't."

"But, darling-"and she feebly grabbed one of her daughter's hand which had turned icy and cold.

Tenten cut her off, and wrenched away from her mother's grasp and shook her head fiercely. "I'll keep seeing him, when I want to!"

Her mother persisted, panic-stricken and pale. "You don't understand…"

"It's you who doesn't understand! You don't know Kohei! He's kind, he's strong. He needs me! And he can be strong even if I'm not!"

Her mother shook her head, trying to approach her, but she backed away.

"He loves me!"

"I don't doubt that." Her mother cried. "Of things I _do_ know, is that I know he loves you. But I fear the kind of love he holds for you. I fear of what he will do to you because of that love. He _will _hurt you. I know! I'm sure of it. I can feel it in my heart and soul. You are still a little girl. And you can never understand what I feel." Tears spilled over her lashes and spilled over her cheeks.

"I would rather die than see you be betrayed by the one you love, Tenten. I love you so much." Her whole body was trembling. Her weak chest was heaving, and her face was as pale and as cold as ice.

But Tenten didn't care. All she could feel was a deep loathing. Tears filled her eyes. And she allowed them to fall.

"It's not Kohei. It's you. You're afraid that I would love him more than you. You're afraid I wouldn't be strong enough to take care of you. You're selfish. You don't care about the way I feel. I never wanted to be _invincible." _And spite and bitterness entered her childish voice for the first time in her life.

"I never wanted to be strong. And now you're angry because I don't want to. Well, I hate you. By the way, I'll make another promise. And you know what that is? I promise that I would no longer be strong for you, for me, or for anyone else. Do you hear me? I'm weak! And I'll prove it!"

And she fled in the darkness, leaving her mother, sobbing in her wheelchair, calling for the daughter who left her.

A daughter she loved with all her heart.

------------------------------------

"Kohei!" Tenten cried out into the night.

"_I want you to stop seeing Kohei."_

A great fear and alarm had possessed her being upon hearing her mother say those words. Terror froze her entire being, and for a moment, she found her mind unable to function. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak. All she could see was the truth inside her mother's brown eyes—eyes so very much like hers. Then she collapsed down into oblivion.

She couldn't remember what she said and what she did. She couldn't remember the multitude of emotions that crashed and whirled and died inside of her. But there was one thing she _did know. _She knew was that she had effectively destroyed something precious and irreplaceable. She saw it in her mother's eyes.

"Kohei!" she called again, her voice bitten and seeping with the viper of desperation. She needed him now. Oh! How she needed him. She needed him to take care of her. She needed him to come here and tell her everything will be all right. He could do that, couldn't he? He did that before.

That night when she first saw his glorious face, she saw someone so unlike her, and he made her forget all the pain she was unwilling to feel. He made her forget that she hated herself.

Now she hated herself far, far more than she had ever known. But Kohei could change that. He would release her from all this doubt and anguish. She needed him. She couldn't do it herself.

Because she was weak.

Because she wasn't invincible

Because right now, she was more vulnerable than she had ever been in her life, and she needed someone who will tell her he loved her, protect her, and be with her forever more.

_Oh god, she needed him so much…_

"Kohei…" and her voice trailed off into a sob, and she fell unto her knees, her weakness overcoming her.

And suddenly he was there.

His arms enfolded her.

His voice spoke to her in hushed tones everything she wanted to hear. He knew everything. She didn't need to unburden herself to him, explaining things that even _she _didn't understand. All he said was that he was there.

And he was with her.

"Kohei… I'm so scared…" she hiccupped, raising red eyes to his face. "I don't want to be weak, but I am, I am, I AM!"

Kohei wrapped her closer, and whispered softly. "Yes you are."

Tenten closed her eyes in unnamed anguish.

But Kohei took her face in both of his hands, and looked at her with eyes filled with security, eyes filled with love.

"And it's all right to be weak. Let me be strong for both of us. I promise I'll make it all right."

"Oh god, what have I done? I hurt her…" Tenten moaned, then she paused and gulped, realized something, then anger started flashing in her eyes. "Well, she hurt me too!"

He continued to whisper. "Yes she did…"

"She wanted to take me away from you!"

"And no…we couldn't have that."

"She's so selfish… aaAAAhh! Oh Kohei… please tell me you won't leave me."

"I won't."

"I'm not strong. I need _you _to be strong."

"I will. I promise."

As Kohei said this, she noticed with surprise that a strange light had appeared in his eyes. A gleam that was so different from what she had seen before. She couldn't interpret it even if she tried because she was still a little girl. But if she knew it, her stomach would have reflexively clutched tight, and her heart would have beat faster.

For it was a gleam of ancient hunger and possession.

But even if she could not correctly comprehend its meaning, she sensed the strangeness and mystery that veiled his eyes.

Then she paused abruptly, gazing at him with lost eyes, bewildered beyond a doubt, and anxious beyond anything.

_Perhaps, mother's right… _she thought, confused and frightened.

_Perhaps…_

Then she started moving away.

Kohei, however saw this, and his eyes widened in alarm. He quickly grabbed her hand, hauled her close, and forced her eyes to meet his.

"Listen to me, Tenten. I'll never leave. I told you I loved you, didn't I?"

She nodded slowly.

His eyes glowed, and she felt herself gripped by the intensity of emotions swirling in his brilliant green eyes. He had never looked this way before—to her, and to anyone. Moreover, as he spoke, a vivid, forceful fervor shook his entire beautiful voice, enthralling her, holding her bound and captive and mesmerized, until she was certain there was no way out

"I _do love _you. And I will…forever. I'll never leave you. We'll be together, and no one, no one will take you away from me. That day, when we first met, I knew we had a bond. I looked into your eyes, and I knew you belonged to me—in whatever form it might take. Our ties go back to an ancient history I have no understanding. However, I _do _know something. I found you. You found me. And I'll never let anyone take you away from me—even if it kills us both."

By this time, Tenten had lost all energy she had. And all she could do was clutch him, holding on to dear life, hanging onto his words as if it was the only thing that could save her, even if these were the same words that frightened her and echoed through the fibers of her soul.

But she believed him. She believed him with all her heart.

"Do you love me?"

It was now Kohei who asked.

Tenten nodded, tears slipping over her lashes, knowing it was true.

"Will you do _anything_ for me?"

Another nod

"Will you let me do _anything_ for you?"

She sighed her acceptance.

Kohei then smiled at her. He kneeled down in front of her, until they were face to face and their eyes met, and so did their psyches. With hands infinitely gentle, and heart-shatteringly dear, he wiped her tears with the back of his fingers, and cradled her face in his hands as if she was the most important being in his entire existence.

Which was true.

He would protect her.

He would love her.

He would be strong when she was weak.

That's all that matters, right?

And as Tenten looked at his smiling face, she convinced herself it was true

His lips then pressed her forehead like a soft whisper. His dark green eyes gleamed in the darkness-speaking of promises…speaking of warm nights, and unending happiness… His hand reached out and softly caressed her dark hair.

It fell behind her shoulders in a dark wave.

In spite of the tears and the heartache, She still remained beautiful- like him. He, who was tall, and dark, and beautiful, and so absolutely loved by her.

She smiled- her eight year old, big, innocent brown eyes, completely trusting the solemn vow he made while kneeled in front of her.

Then, he stood up, wrapped his cloak about her small and trembling form. His lips smiled.

…She believed him…

Then, slowly, he spoke words that will become etched in her mind forever.

…I will always protect you…

…my beloved…

* * *

Slowly, she resurfaced from her death-like trance.

That was the past. Today was the present. And the future?

To hell with the future… She had died a thousand times before.

The future didn't matter to one who lay six feet below the ground.

The surface of the mirror touched her skin, making her recoil involuntarily. The moon shone upon her reflection, and with a deep surprise, she noticed the traces in her cheeks where tears had fallen. She touched her cheeks cautiously, irrationally afraid that her skin might burst if she allowed herself one touch of this weakness.

_But there was something strange… _

It was as if the emotions of the past carried itself over to the present.

_She didn't mind being weak…_

_In fact, she reveled in the soft, satin feel off it caressing her consciousness…_

Could emotions travel through time? Could time bring back lost emotions? Could lost sensations transcend the chains of the past, and fly free and uninhibited towards today, wrapping its black, gleaming fingers around your brain---filling it with intoxicating vision, mind numbing scents, filling it in the same way alcohol fills the empty soul of a drunk, making one forget the vows of todays, the oaths of todays, the unending ache that yesterday brought to the present.

Never mind the thorns!  
Never mind the nails!

Never mind the betrayal it will eventually bring.

All she knew was that she loved this memory. She loved this sensation.

She loved the feeling of being loved.

And most of all the permission to be weak.

All of a sudden, warmth and strength enveloped her, filling the void which being vulnerable surrounded her.

It was Kohei.

_Dear darling Kohei…_

_Dear, beloved Kohei…_

"You're so beautiful, Tenten. And you're mine." His eyes told her lovingly.

"I'm yours, always…" her eyes answered back.

He opened his mouth and began to speak, and she smiled with the pleasurable feeling that coursed through her.

"You've grown beautifully, like I always knew you will. A few years more, and you'll be old enough to _claim _me. And forever will be ours."

Tenten looked at his face.

_You've never looked older. You're face is as lovely and as young when I first met you. Will I look like that too when the time comes? Will we really spend eternity together?_

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" _his gleaming eyes confirmed.

Her heart burst with joy.

"Do you love me?" The old, familiar question.

"Yes."

"Will you do _anything_ for me?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Will you let me do _anything _for you?"

"Yes."

Will you come with me when I asked of you?"

"Yes."

Kohei smiled. "Let's go back to the place I first met you."

He took her hand, and held her close.

And Tenten sighed in content.

"There, we'll watch something both of us will like."

She closed her eyes.

"We'll watch Hyuuga Neji die."

Tenten fell into a peaceful slumber in his arms.

……_yes……_

Then she was gone, drifting into darkness.

* * *

* * *

A/N: sorry for delaying so long for like what—six months? Real life is a dumb ass with a poker always trying to bash my head into the fireplace. Aside from that, you see I had this evil creature of a friend who introduced me to the wild wilderness of fictionpress, and I admit I was lost. In fact I had seriously given thought to discontinuing this fic seeing that there was no use…

Duh? After that long wait, will people still read it? It's not even _that _good. And also, the manga has already reached the point where the two of them are now sixteen. Who would want to read mine now… Soo I had serious doubts about the project, and attended my writing needs by writing random one-shots I still haven't posted. BUT… A very big But(t) it took the random review of **Hatake Kakashi **to make me feel that yes, there is still hope. I love you… Very, very much. And thank you, all those previous reviewers. Knowing that I'm a member of your author alert list made my heart stop beating. It shocked me no end. So thank you… I love you all.

AND also to the continued support of my _beloved_ wdwune. Here's to the fruit salad, darling! Well, I'll just keep my fingers crossed, and hope that I have enough guts to keep this up.

PS. It took me six months to gather "courage" to write this fic. And I finished it in 24 hours. Wow… amazing… please kill me now.


End file.
